


your harmony, to the melody

by Namidatzu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, M for a very tiny scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namidatzu/pseuds/Namidatzu
Summary: She remembers admiring how the ballerinas oozed elegance and gracefulness as they glided across the stage, feet barely touching the ground as though they were floating in the air, arms stretched out high like they were asking the wind to carry them away.Right now, however, Dahyun feels like she’s the one who’s soaring in the clouds. It’s hard not to; not when Mina seems to trust in her ability to not fall short in carrying the tune and, in turn, derail the melody and rhythm that her body seems to have grown accustomed to.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 17
Kudos: 210





	your harmony, to the melody

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I guess my hands slipped because of all the MiHyun breakdowns I've been having? I was originally supposed to put this up for MiHyun day last month, but I wasn't able to finish it by then so I'm only able to have it out today. But thank you in advance for reading, and I hope all of you enjoy this as much as I love MiHyun :)
> 
> P.S. I took the title of this fic from "You Are the Music in Me" from HSM2, because I'm bad at coming up with titles by myself

These days, Dahyun has been feeling – for lack of a better word – _stuck._ She tries to tell herself that it’s just a rut; that all musicians, or in her case, _aspiring_ musicians go through this dark, gloomy period of lack of inspiration and creativity at different points in their lives.

Maybe she’s being dramatic, and Chaeyoung would definitely tell her that she is, but who wouldn’t be when her empty music sheets stare tauntingly back at her day after day? It’s almost as though they’re laughing at Dahyun, telling her that no way she’s going to finish her project in time.

Or that she’ll never finish it at all. Period.

The thought makes Dahyun groan and whack herself in the face out of frustration.

_Positive thoughts, Dahyun. Bright thoughts. Happy thoughts._

Then she scoffs. Easier said than done when she’s been sitting at the same place for the better part of the hour, staring at the crisp autumn leaves that flutter to the ground in hopes that it would strike a chord somewhere inside of her.

Except, it hasn’t. Not even close. She guesses it’s time to stop forcing herself to feel something and give up for the day; the autumn breeze _has_ been starting to get to her, too, anyway.

Dahyun sighs and rubs at her tired eyes, absentmindedly shoving her composition book and pencil case inside her backpack.

It’s then that she hears a soft, melodious laugh, enough to make Dahyun freeze in place and strain her ears in hopes of catching more of that sweet, angelic sound.

She isn’t left disappointed, because when Dahyun looks up, she finds a lone girl sitting underneath the tree and reading a book, the fallen leaves scattered around her and giving off an air of perfect calm and stillness.

But wait, when did that girl get there? Was it while Dahyun was cramming her belongings inside her back? If so, how did Dahyun not hear her approach? Surely, Dahyun would’ve heard the crunching of the leaves when the girl stepped on them, but for some reason, she didn’t hear a thing.

Unless…

Dahyun starts to pale. Oh, no.

She closes her eyes and sends a fervent prayer to whichever god is listening, hoping that what she saw is real and tangible and not a wandering, earthbound spirit.

But then she hears that quiet chuckle again, prompting Dahyun to open her eyes once more and face the music.

 _Face the music._ Dahyun snorts, but then stops herself immediately.

Sure enough, the girl is still there, reassuring Dahyun that she, in fact, is very much a real person and not a ghost of sorts.

Though, and even from afar, Dahyun can tell that the girl is beautiful with her dark-brown hair that falls in loose waves past her shoulders, and eyes that seem to crinkle prettily around the corners when she smiles and shakes her head before turning over to the next page of her book.

And somehow, even though the girl is a complete stranger, Dahyun feels a strange stirring in her chest at the near-ethereal sight laid out in front of her. Still, it isn’t just that, either. The notes Dahyun had been longing to hear inside her head have suddenly come to life, and she’s quick to take out her phone and fumble for the piano app she’d downloaded exactly for occasions like this.

Of course, it’s nowhere close to actually feeling the ivory keys at the tips of her fingers and the rich, vibrant sounds they produce, but it would have to do for now. She’s gone on far too long without any kind of inspiration, and she’ll be damned if she let this one slip away.

But when Dahyun lifts her chin to sneak another glimpse of her mysterious muse, it’s only to be hit with a wave of disappointment to find that she’s gone.

As quickly and quietly as she came, it feels like.

Dahyun lets out a heavy sigh and saves the recording before reluctantly pocketing back her phone.

Oh, well. At least she finally has something to start with, which is already a huge progress in and of itself.

With that thought in mind (and of the girl that would begin to linger in the back of her head from that point on), Dahyun rises to her feet and slings her backpack over her right shoulder, doing a few stretches before trudging back to her dorm building.

* * *

Dahyun can understand why some people say that the beginning is exactly just that – the beginning. It’s been three days since that fleeting moment at the park, and every time she went and sat down by the piano at one of their college’s music rooms, she only found herself getting nowhere. Every note she thought of adding to her short recording sounded _off_ , like none of them belonged no matter how hard she tried to fit them in.

Which is why she’s currently sitting alone at one of the many cafés surrounding the campus, brooding over the mess of scratched-out and misplaced staccatos, sharps, and flats that litter her sheet music with her half-empty coffee cup placed on the side.

Since it’s a Sunday, the café is unsurprisingly full of students either hanging out or doing last-minute work, but Dahyun is too busy sulking over her lack of progress to notice how busy her surroundings are.

Until a quiet voice breaks her out of thoughts.

“Good morning… I’m sorry for disturbing you, but is this seat taken?”

On cue, Dahyun stops tapping her pen against her music sheets and glances up, something about that voice sounding strangely familiar to her.

A shy, gummy smile then meets Dahyun’s line of sight, her heart coming to a quick stop when she spots the beginnings of a blush dusting soft-looking cheeks along with a scattering of moles that could most likely be traced into a new, unique constellation people have yet to see.

And Dahyun doesn’t think she’s ever seen anyone look so _beautiful_ , and definitely not in an angelic kind of way.

Wait. Is she still alive? Or did she somehow die without her knowing it and this angel was sent to greet her at the gates of heaven?

“Uhm, but it’s okay if it isn’t… I can go find another-“

“No,” Dahyun manages to croak out, to the (hopefully) pleasant surprise of the gorgeous stranger, a blush of her own spreading across her cheeks at how stupid she must look right now. “I mean-“ she clears her throat and gives a slight chuckle, waving her hand at the empty seat in front of her. “It’s not taken. The seat, I mean.”

Dahyun cringes internally. God, if Chaeyoung were with her, she’d never let Dahyun live this one down.

“Oh,” the girl giggles and shyly tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and Dahyun honest-to-goodness swears she’s going to have a heart attack any time now. “Then, is it okay if I sit with you? I promise I won’t be a bother.”

 _You could never_ , Dahyun almost says in disagreement, but that feels too straightforward and she definitely doesn’t want to scare this girl away.

“Sure,” Dahyun answers instead, opting to sound casual when the beating of her heart is anything but. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks.” The girl smiles gratefully and sets down her tray that contains a cup of what appears to be also coffee that smells sweeter than Dahyun’s, and a plate of chocolate croissant. Dahyun blinks. Something about that combination doesn’t look surprising in the least.

Still, Dahyun can’t shake off the feeling that she’s met this girl at least once before. Then again, it might be her imagination and not because she’s one-hundred percent sure she would remember meeting someone as pretty as her.

Nope. Definitely not the latter. Absolutely not, though deep down Dahyun knows she’s fooling herself by trying to convince herself that that isn’t the case at all.

Because yeah, she really wouldn’t forget such a sweet-looking girl. Not on her life.

They spend the entire time in comfortable silence, Dahyun’s mood brightening at the serene hums the girl in front of her makes every once in a while. It’s enough to bring a smile to Dahyun’s face herself, and she may or may not be sneaking glances occasionally to watch the girl enjoy her simple meal.

Before Dahyun realizes it herself, the notes continuing off from where she last left them at the park bench only a few days ago have worked their way into her system, waiting to flow out through her fingertips and into well-worn keys that Dahyun has come to know throughout her entire life.

It’s only when the girl politely excuses herself and gives her thanks again that Dahyun finally understands why she felt so… familiar.

The girl underneath the tree with the crinkly, smiling eyes.

“ _Shit,_ ” Dahyun curses herself, disappointment coursing through her again as she watches the glass door swing to a close with a heaviness in her chest, the girl already long gone and far beyond Dahyun’s reach.

In her defeat, the thought to check the empty coffee cup sitting right across her own for the girl’s name doesn’t cross Dahyun’s mind; and so, she crams her sheet music inside her portfolio, tucks it safely underneath her arm, and leaves.

(But not without the gentle, happy hums of the girl with a unique constellation mapped out across her angelic features playing over and over inside Dahyun’s head.)

* * *

“How long has Dahyun-unnie been like this?” Tzuyu whispers to Chaeyoung, nodding to where Dahyun lies staring at the ceiling on their couch.

Chaeyoung scratches at her cheek and shrugs. “Dunno, she was already like that when I got here.”

Dahyun heaves out another sigh and turns on her side, not having the energy to tell her two roommates - which also happen to be her childhood best friends – that she can hear everything they’re saying. It’s not even the slump anymore. Because as if that wasn’t troublesome enough to deal with, Dahyun couldn’t get the girl with the shy, gummy smile out of her already muddy thoughts.

Not that the girl herself is troublesome, _of course not;_ rather, it’s more of Dahyun not being able to believe she let her go not once, but _twice_ without getting her name.

Honestly, she’s so, so _stupid._ Would it have killed her to initiate a bit of small talk? This _is_ the girl who’s been helping her with her composition piece, after all, even though she doesn’t know it.

“Does she still have no clue how to work on her project?” Tzuyu asks.

“She’s been hitting a couple of roadblocks, but she says she’s making progress,” Chaeyoung answers thoughtfully. “It kind of feels like there’s something else bothering her, though.”

This time, Dahyun has had enough and finally decides to acknowledge them with a glare. “I can hear you two, you know?”

Unfazed, Chaeyoung merely grins and pushes herself off the kitchen counter. “Ah, what do we have here? Tzuyu and I were beginning to think you might be dead with how quiet you were being.”

Dahyun huffs and moves into a sitting position. “Shut up. If I really were dead, you two would be bawling your asses off by now.”

“Touché,” Chaeyoung concedes. “Seriously though, bro, what’s got you down this time?”

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung then shuffle over to the couch, and Dahyun scoots over a little so they can sit on either side of her. Chaeyoung places a hand over Dahyun’s knee in support, while Tzuyu rests her head on her shoulder as a show of her own.

Despite the exhaustion and growing worries that had been gnawing at Dahyun over the past few weeks, she can’t help but smile at how Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are always ready to jump at the chance to listen to her.

While they tease and bicker like close friends do, there’s never been any judgment on any of their parts; instead, there’s a never-ending outpouring of love and reassurances that always helps set Dahyun at ease.

So Dahyun guesses it wouldn’t hurt to tell them about her encounters with her accidental muse.

“Well, you see…”

And that’s how Dahyun ends up telling them about the time at the park and the café, a small, awkward laugh spilling out of her by the end of it.

“Damn,” Chaeyoung whistles, shaking her head. “I mean, that’s- wow, Dubs.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Dahyun shrugs and draws her knees to her chin. “Pretty stupid, but yeah.”

“Wha- no, it isn’t!” Chaeyoung exclaims, prompting Dahyun to look at her. “I mean, it’s a bit different for the both of us, with you and music, and me and drawing, but how we draw our inspiration can intersect and overlap, too,” she pauses and then grins knowingly at Dahyun. “Beautiful strangers aren’t an exception, either.”

Dahyun groans and swats at Chaeyoung’s arm, a furious blush creeping across her face. “Shut up, Chaeng.”

Tzuyu, meanwhile, had stayed oddly silent throughout the entire exchange, until Chaeyoung nudges her. “Hey, Tzuyu, are you gonna say something?”

Blinking, Tzuyu furrows her eyebrows together in confusion and frowns at the two of them, like she’s pieced something that Dahyun and Chaeyoung haven’t. “Didn’t you look at her coffee cup, Dahyun?”

Dahyun shares a look with Chaeyoung, then glances back at Tzuyu. “Huh?”

“Her coffee cup,” Tzuyu repeats. “She didn’t throw it away before she left, right?”

“I don’t think she did.” Dahyun answers, puzzled. “Why?”

Realization dawns on Chaeyoung’s face. “Shit,” she mutters under her breath.

“What?” Dahyun glances back and forth between Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, looking utterly lost and helpless. “What is it, you guys?”

“Her name, Dubs.” Chaeyoung looks like she’s attending a funeral – _Dahyun’s_ funeral – with Tzuyu pursing her lips and nodding solemnly. “Her name was on the coffee cup. Which she left on _your_ table.”

It’s then that the lock finally clicks for Dahyun, and the moment it does, she lets out the loudest groan she’s ever made while resisting the urge to scream bloody murder at her own fucking stupidity. Beside her, Chaeyoung winces, a mixture of pity and sympathy swirling in her eyes as she rubs Dahyun’s back in an attempt to soothe her.

Tzuyu, on the other hand, awkwardly pats Dahyun’s head, but Dahyun is too far gone wallowing in self-pity and regret to register any of it.

How the hell could she be so, _so_ stupid?

* * *

If pure and utter misery could fuel Dahyun to finish her piece, she surely would’ve done so by now. Heck, she would probably even produce the saddest, most heart-wrenching piano composition known to mankind, hands down.

Unfortunately, that isn’t how it works because life is unfair and so was her lack of a brain cell to check the coffee cup that mystery girl had oh-so-openly left in front of her. But nooooo, Dahyun had to be a dumbass and forget that tiny, simple, yet widely-known fact that has become her greatest downfall.

Now she might never see that girl again, and in turn have to hand in a mediocre-at-best piece for the sake of completing her project and receive a passing mark for her minimal efforts.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Guess she’ll have to start working on that mediocre piece, then. Maybe the dull, aching pain of her own regret would be enough of an emotion to propel her towards the end - even though it doesn’t come close to the unidentifiable swelling in her chest at the memory of yellows-and-oranges fluttering down slowly, but surely, around shy, gummy, smiles with prettily-crinkled eyes, and unmapped constellations Dahyun wishes she had the honor of tracing with her fingertips.

Like how her fingers glide across the keys when she gets completely swept away by the tide of emotions that the pieces guide her to feel.

Dahyun rounds the corner to the auditorium and gently pushes the door open, only to stop midway when she hears music playing from the speakers. Confused, but at the same time curious, she takes a peek through the crack and finds a lone figure dancing on stage, performing a series of graceful hops and twirls that has Dahyun mesmerized.

From this distance and the dim, orange glow of the stage lights, Dahyun can’t quite make out the rest of the person’s features other than the fact that they’re most definitely a girl; with gentle curves in the right places and long, flowing dark-brown hair that whip across her face as she leaps from one point to another in a single, fluid motion Dahyun can only dream of ever doing.

“Is someone there?”

Though soft, the stranger’s voice echoes throughout the auditorium and seeps into the crack where Dahyun had pushed the door partway open, and she again finds herself facing the same feeling of familiarity for the third time.

Dahyun curses herself internally, hating how she must have come across as a creep watching a complete stranger dance ballet alone on stage from the shadows.

Gingerly, Dahyun slips inside and bows. “S-sorry,” she apologizes profusely, fiddling with the hem of her dress shirt. “I was planning on using the piano because I thought no one was here… I- I didn’t mean to freak you out, sorry!”

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” the girl is quick to assure Dahyun with an embarrassed chuckle. “I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings, so I’m sorry, too.”

“Ah, n-no,” Dahyun answers, waving her hands around. “You, uhm, you’re good at dancing, by the way. That was ballet, right?”

“It is,” the girl says with a nod, cheeks tinged a bright red as Dahyun goes down the stairs to reach the stage. “I’m practicing for a solo performance…”

The girl sucks in her lower lip and casts her gaze down on her feet, making it hard for Dahyun to take a closer look at her face. She decides to set that aside for now, and chooses to go for an easy conversation to make the stranger comfortable, seeing that she’s embarrassed having been caught by Dahyun.

Other people would have apologized again before swiftly making their exit, which would be the normal and default response; but there’s a voice inside Dahyun’s head whispering that she’ll regret it if she does, so she chooses to stay instead.

“So, you’re a dance major, then?” Dahyun asks, setting aside her portfolio on the edge of the stage.

“Ah, yes. I’ve been doing ballet since I was a kid, and my parents have always been supportive of my dream to be a dancer.” The girl then lifts her head, and the moment her eyes meet Dahyun’s, a spark of recognition flashes in both their expressions that set them both alight.

“Aren’t you-“

“Wait, you’re-“

They both burst into a fit of laughter that dispels any previous awkwardness, Dahyun noticing how the other girl’s eyes light up and how her shoulders shake a little. If Dahyun tried enough, she could translate those small gestures into music and add it to what she already has so far of this girl.

In a burst of confidence, Dahyun stretches out her hand for the other girl to take. “Hi. I’m Kim Dahyun, by the way.”

Mina takes Dahyun’s hand and her gummy smile makes its appearance again, except it’s less shy this time. “Hi, I’m Myoui Mina. It’s nice to meet you, Dahyun.”

What Dahyun feels when she grasps Mina’s hand is less of a tingling spark of electricity that runs across her skin and more of a cocoon of warmth that wraps around her from the inside out; and if she were to compare it to a past experience, it would be the time she sat on her dad’s lap and pressed a piano key for the first time, her mom beaming and clapping and her dad laughing in delight as Dahyun went on to explore the rest of the keys.

It should be strange, considering how this is only the third time Dahyun has seen Mina, yet it doesn’t feel like that at all. As if, somehow, this is exactly where Dahyun is meant to be right now and what she felt at the park, at the café, and what she feels in this moment is supposed to be part of it, too. As if they weren’t meant to be separated, no matter what happens.

“Thank you again for letting me sit with you at the café, by the way,” Mina says, voice quiet and serene it leads Dahyun to believe that she’s a naturally soft-spoken person. “There were so many things I was thinking about that I forgot to check if there was a free spot before placing my order…”

“No worries,” Dahyun assures her, flashing a smile of her own. “It happens to the best of us, right?”

A flash of relief crosses Mina’s expression for a split second, and Dahyun has an inkling she’s not the type who likes to burden others if she can help it. Which, funnily enough, is also something Dahyun could relate to.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Mina agrees, then sweeps her gaze towards the portfolio Dahyun had left by the edge of the stage. Curiosity flickers in her dark eyes as they turn back to Dahyun – and _holy cow,_ how can someone have such expressive eyes? “Are you a music major, by any chance?”

Dahyun resists the urge to tug at her collar to let some air in. “Yup, I’m in my second year. I’ve been playing the piano since I was a kid,” she chuckles.

“We’re the same, then,” Mina answers brightly, face lighting up in a way that makes Dahyun inside. Then, her eyes widen. “Oh, but you mentioned that you were going to use the piano, weren’t you? I’m pretty much finished practicing, so I can head out and leave you to it.”

For some reason, Dahyun starts panicking at the idea of Mina leaving. So, when Mina bows politely before collecting her things, Dahyun scrambles her brain to think of something, _anything,_ to get Mina to stay.

 _C’mon, Dahyun, think! Are you really going to let her go again just like that? So_ think!

It’s only when Mina slings her duffel bag around her shoulder that Dahyun finally manages to rack up an idea, and before she knows it, the words are tumbling out of her mouth in what feels like a jumbled mess. “W-wait, you can stay if you want to!”

The sudden outburst shocks them both, stopping Mina dead in her tracks and causing Dahyun to go wide-eyed and all the blood to rush into her face.

“I- I mean,” Dahyun starts, voice hoarse from embarrassment and someone kill her now, please. “My parents used to take me to ballet performances back when I was a kid, and I remembered that some ballerinas danced along to a live piano accompaniment…”

And now she’s rambling. Great. Just great. Now Mina’s going to be weirded out by her and pretend that they never met.

Dahyun is about to bow down and apologize for being too forward and maybe a little creepy, but once the initial shock of the situation has worn off, Dahyun is surprised to find that Mina’s lips have started to pull upwards at the corners in a shy manner.

There’s also a faint blush coloring the edges of Mina’s cheeks, and, after what seems like an eternity, she whispers, “Would that really be alright?”

Dahyun finds herself nodding before the question even fully registers. Who could ever say no to such a pretty smile, anyway? “Yeah, of course. I-if you’re okay with it?”

“I am.” Mina fumbles around with the strap of her bag before setting it back down on the floor. “Will you be using the sheet music you brought?”

Not wanting Mina to find out the content of the papers, or rather, not wanting Mina to know that _she’s_ the main inspiration for the scribbled arrangements just yet, Dahyun shakes her head in response and says, “Oh, those? Nah, those are still in the works and nowhere near finished yet, so…” she trails off with a shrug.

Mina nods in understanding, and thankfully doesn’t say anything more on the subject. “Then, should we start with something simple?”

“Sure,” Dahyun agrees as she sits on the bench, stretching out her fingers before carefully opening the lid to reveal the row of keys hidden underneath.

First, she does her warm-up exercises in order to loosen her joints and get comfortable in the process, every note she plays ringing out into the open air and filling the entirety of the auditorium. Unbeknownst to Dahyun, Mina watches on with a silent fascination, her eyes following every movement of Dahyun’s fingers as they press down on the keys with the right amount of pressure to let the music flow continuously.

Once she’s done, Dahyun glances up from the piano and smiles at Mina. “You ready?”

Mina slightly averts her gaze to hide the growing heat that threatens to spread across her face. “Yes, I’m ready.”

Flashing a bright grin at Mina, Dahyun holds her gaze for a moment, then cracks her knuckles before positioning her hands over the keys once more. “Feel free to tell me if I’m going too fast or slow, or if you want to stop.”

“I will. Thank you, Dahyun…”

The sound of her name rolling so sweetly off of Mina’s tongue sends Dahyun’s heartbeat into overdrive, but she can dwell on that later before she makes a much bigger fool out of herself than she already has. So, Dahyun takes a deep breath and wills her heart to stop pounding, then starts off with a simple piece.

It’s one of the very first pieces she ever learned, and the many hours she spent practicing had led Dahyun to memorize it by heart. For the first few seconds or so, Dahyun focuses on the blacks and whites before raising her head to take a peek at Mina.

What she sees is nothing short of breathtaking: Mina’s eyes have already fluttered shut; her long, lean arms and legs flowing in perfect sync with every hard press of the keys; movements shortening when Dahyun plays a staccato, and then lengthening once more when Dahyun chooses to sustain the notes.

She remembers admiring how the ballerinas oozed elegance and gracefulness as they glided across the stage, feet barely touching the ground as though they were floating in the air, arms stretched out high like they were asking the wind to carry them away.

Right now, however, Dahyun feels like she’s the one who’s soaring in the clouds. It’s hard not to; not when Mina seems to trust in her ability to not fall short in carrying the tune and, in turn, derail the melody and rhythm that her body seems to have grown accustomed to.

Though the piece she’s playing is by no means complicated, part of Dahyun wonders if Mina has ever tried something like this before. Most likely she has, given how quickly and almost effortlessly she was able to attune herself to the tempo Dahyun has set for her.

A few beats more, and Dahyun eases into a slightly faster rhythm, the tips of her ears tingling when she hears Mina let out a small giggle somewhere along the way. Then, when Dahyun risks another glance, it’s to find Mina beaming at her, and it’s like all the stars have suddenly come out without a single cloud to block a single one of them from Dahyun’s sight.

And it’s that bright, gummy grin that has Dahyun wondering if maybe, just maybe, Mina feels as comfortable with Dahyun as Dahyun does with her.

Maybe. Hopefully.

And as much as Dahyun wants the piece to stretch on forever, it doesn’t; and it’s with a heavy reluctance weighing down on her shoulders that she brings down the final notes which bounce off the walls before waning into a hushed echo.

The moment they fade away into nothingness is also when Mina’s feet fully touch the ground, only to remain rooted and not to take flight.

Dahyun’s throat is dry, her chest stuttering with uneven breaths from the sheer emotion of not just her own playing, but the indescribable beauty of Mina’s dancing as well, short-lived as it might have been. And, looking at the constellations of stars in the form of moles that dot Mina’s undeniably soft and lovely features, Dahyun understands even more what her professor meant when he challenged them to compose a song or a piece charged with various emotions powerful enough to move its listeners to the core.

Powerful enough to leave a lasting impression.

And the way Mina danced with perfect gracefulness - the way she arched and spun and leapt without a single hitch or flaw while her body flowed along with the sweeping of Dahyun’s hands across the row of keys – is what Dahyun wants more than anything else to embody in her own piece.

Silence then blankets them, gazes locked in a wordless exchange that neither of them could explain. Something stirs in Dahyun’s chest at the look in Mina’s eyes, far stronger compared to the first two times Dahyun had seen her.

Maybe it’s the fact that Dahyun can now put a name to the face that had been plaguing her thoughts for days on end, or maybe it’s the way the sound of Mina’s footsteps seem to create musical pieces of their own as she walks towards Dahyun.

Mina is the one who breaks the stillness, which Dahyun is thankful for because she thinks she lost her ability to speak, let alone formulate sentences in her head that aren’t broken or outright gibberish.

“That was amazing, Dahyun,” Mina says with a happy sigh, almost as if the rush of earlier has yet to leave her system. “It was unlike anything I’ve ever felt or done before.”

The pretty crinkling of the corners of Mina’s eyes jumpstarts Dahyun out of her daze, and she swallows the lump in her throat so she can answer. “Y-yeah? This is the first time I ever did something like this, actually,” she confesses with a breathy chuckle.

“Really?” Mina asks, her expression a mixture of surprise and awe. “You’ve never partnered with a ballerina before?”

“Mmm,” Dahyun hums. “I was always so caught up playing solo, so I never had the chance to try something like this. I did enjoy watching the pianist-ballerina tandem, though, and I studied the pianists closely every time.”

“I know what you mean. Watching other people also helps you improve, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” Dahyun agrees. “Plus, now that I’ve done it with you, I feel like I want to try it again sometime…” she confesses, the tips of her ears turning pink at the implications of what she had just said. “Or-“

“I’d love to,” Mina says, before Dahyun could do a turnaround. Another shy smile toys at the corners of her lips, catching Dahyun off guard and causing her heartrate to spike into unhealthy levels. “Do this again with you, I mean,” she adds, eyelashes fluttering as she peers at Dahyun.

At this point, someone might as well as wrap Dahyun in a huge, bright yellow tape labeled, _fragile, handle with care_ because Mina’s bashful innocence is sending her spiraling downwards into an internal breakdown.

But before Dahyun can start to recover from her Mina-related crisis and string a response, Mina has already brought out a small, mint green notepad and begun scribbling on one of the pages. Once she’s finished, she neatly tears out the paper and gently pushes it into Dahyun’s hand.

“Here’s my number,” Mina says softly, the pink flush tinging her cheeks unmistakable as their fingers brush together. “I have to go now, but feel free to call or text me anytime. Thank you again, Dahyun. I had a wonderful time with you.”

Then, as if to deal the final blow and add the final nail to her coffin, Mina gives Dahyun’s hand a light squeeze before letting go to grab her bag from the floor and turning to leave. Struck speechless and dumbfounded at the whirlwind of events, Dahyun can only sit and watch Mina walk away, her tongue stuck against the roof of her mouth.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Mina turns back around to face Dahyun, eyes flitting to the forgotten portfolio propped up against the piano’s sheet stand. “Good luck with your composition!”

And just like that, she disappears, leaving Dahyun breathless and reeling from everything that’s happened in between her arrival at the auditorium and Mina’s exit. To think she’d opened that door in a complete state of despair and misery, only to once again find the girl that helped pull Dahyun out of her gloomy slump.

She’s never really been one to believe in fate or anything related to it, but her accidental encounters with Mina has Dahyun beginning to feel otherwise.

 _Myoui Mina._

Dahyun grins at the series of numbers written on the paper, and it grows wider at the short message found underneath in a tidy scrawl.

_It was nice meeting you, Dahyun! I hope your piece turns out well :) – Mina_

Resisting the urge to jump and let out a series of triumphant whoops, Dahyun pumps a fist in the air, buzzing with excitement and bursting at the seams with unbridled joy as she saves Mina’s number on her phone. Then, she carefully tucks the note away inside her wallet, making sure it won’t be wrinkled or damaged.

And it’s that feeling of ecstasy, mixed with the swell and whirlwind of emotions she had experienced being with Mina, that pushes Dahyun into even greater heights as she immerses herself in memories of gummy smiles, light giggles, unmapped constellations, pretty handwriting, and the beautiful flow of a dance she would be sure to always remember.

It’s all of those and more that guides Dahyun’s fingertips into creating the kind of music she never thought would be possible this soon into her life.

Nonetheless, it’s something Dahyun welcomes with open arms and a full heart.

* * *

It’s already late in the afternoon and where Dahyun thinks she’s made enough progress to have finished at least a third of her project. Her back has started to ache a little, and her hands are sore from the playing and writing she’s been doing for the past few hours.

With a slight grimace, Dahyun sits up straight and slowly twists her body around, then wiggles her fingers and shakes her arms to get rid of the stiffness and heaviness that have settled there. Yeah, she should definitely stop and take a breather; otherwise, Tzuyu would scold her once Dahyun gets back to their dorm room for working too hard again.

A chuckle escapes Dahyun at the thought, and, shaking her head in amusement, she slides her sheet music inside her portfolio before pushing the piano bench inwards.

After making sure that everything is in place and that she hasn’t left anything, Dahyun leaves the auditorium, filled with a sense of accomplishment that lightens her footsteps as she weaves her way out of the building.

She wonders where Mina is now and what she’s doing, and if Dahyun wouldn’t be disturbing her if she sent a text later on. Mina did tell her she was free to text or call anytime, so maybe Dahyun should as soon as possible.

Mina doesn’t strike Dahyun as the type to play games or mess around, given how shy and quiet she is. In some ways, Mina even reminds Dahyun of Tzuyu – except Tzuyu can be quite blunt when she wants to be.

Because boy did Tzuyu have some choice words about Dahyun’s ex-girlfriend, Nayeon, both before they became official and after their breakup. They parted ways on good terms, of course; but Dahyun hadn’t thought about dating again since then, much less found someone she was interested in to go out with.

Or, well, not that she actively tried to, having wanted to lie low and focus on her studies. There’s no denying that what she had with Nayeon was great until the very end, and Dahyun would never forget her bright, bunny-toothed grins and loud, infectious laughter that never failed to make her day.

So, there wasn’t the slightest feeling of bitterness or resentment on both their ends when they decided to break things off. Some things simply aren’t meant to be, and Dahyun considers herself lucky enough that she and Nayeon didn’t crash and burn like others unfortunately do.

Well, that’s in the past now, and Dahyun no longer feels any kind of yearning to reach out to Nayeon to try to rekindle what they had.

And now that she’s met Mina… Dahyun thinks she might want to give it a shot again this time and see how it goes. Though she’ll take her time doing so - do things in the right order and not rush into it, starting with a text.

When Dahyun gets back to their dorm, she takes off her shoes and replaces them with her slippers, then calls out, “I’m back!”

Chaeyoung pops out from the kitchen, a broad grin breaking across her face when she sees the one on Dahyun’s. “Oho! Someone’s looking real happy today!”

Dahyun shrugs, but doesn’t attempt to deny Chaeyoung’s claim. She _is_ happy, has been on cloud nine since, well, since everything that happened in the auditorium.

“Where’s Tzuyu?” she asks as she makes her way to the kitchen.

“Here,” Tzuyu answers, back turned towards Dahyun as she chops some vegetables and meat on the counter.

“Nice! Are we having Taiwanese food for dinner?” Dahyun chirps.

“Aww, don’t change the topic, bro!” Chaeyoung slings an arm over Dahyun’s shoulder and bumps their hips together. “Aren’t you gonna tell us what’s got you so cheery?”

Rolling her eyes, Dahyun shoves Chaeyoung’s arm away, though she’s still grinning from ear-to-ear. “It’s nothing, I just managed to get a good head start on my project is all.”

Chaeyoung scoffs and turns to Tzuyu. “Yeah, right, like that’s everything there is to it. Do you believe her, Tzu?”

“Nope,” Tzuyu pops out, setting the finely-cut vegetables into an empty bowl before turning to face the two. “I don’t.”

“Wow, tag-team against me much?” Dahyun retorts.

“Sorry, Dubs, that’s the way it is,” Chaeyoung says, not sounding the least bit apologetic at all. “So, you’re better off telling us what happened.”

Tzuyu hums in agreement, and Dahyun knows she’s already lost the battle. There’s simply no stopping Chaeyoung and Tzuyu once they’ve set their mind into sticking their noses into her business – not that Dahyun ever minded, because she knows they only have her best interests in mind.

“Fine, you guys win,” Dahyun huffs, rolling her eyes playfully when Tzuyu smirks and Chaeyoung lets out a whoop. “Anyway, remember the girl I told you about? I saw her again earlier.”

“Did you take a look at her coffee cup this time?” Chaeyoung snickers.

“Ha ha, very funny, Chaeng,” Dahyun says sarcastically, ears burning red at the memory of her own stupidity. “Pull that stunt again and I’ll quit.”

“S-sorry, ma’am.” Chaeyoung makes a gesture of zipping her mouth, Tzuyu sniggering at her side.

“Anyway,” Dahyun repeats pointedly, prompting them both to shut up. When she’s sure that she won’t be interrupted again, she goes on to recount everything that had happened, heart pounding and chest filled with warmth as she relates the lithe, nimble way Mina owned the stage.

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung have their full attention on her the whole time, and by the time Dahyun finishes, they’re both caught speechless.

“She was so amazing guys, like you wouldn’t believe,” Dahyun says with a dreamy sigh. “And it’s- the way I played and how she danced along to it? It felt a lot different from the way I do during recitals. I can’t even explain it, it’s just-“ she swallows and waves a hand, struggling to think of the right words to say before ultimately giving up, and Chaeyoung and Tzuyu don’t pressure her and instead lets her be.

“What did she say after that?” Tzuyu asks, shifting closer to Dahyun until their shoulders touch; Chaeyoung does the same thing, sandwiching Dahyun between them.

Dahyun lets out a nervous chuckle and fidgets with her fingers. “She told me she had a great time and that she wanted to do it again.”

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu exchange knowing smiles above her head and links their arms with Dahyun’s. “Yeah?” Chaeyoung prompts.

“Yeah.” Dahyun nods, tugs at her sleeves. “She also gave me her number before she left, so here’s to hoping it turns out well?”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Tzuyu presses and gives her a push, much to Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s surprise. “Go contact her.”

“H-huh?” Dahyun stutters.

“Did I stutter?” Tzuyu deadpans.

“N-no?”

“Then go, Chaeng and I will handle dinner.”

Dahyun hesitates for a moment, but Tzuyu’s arched eyebrow and Chaeng’s goofy thumbs-up soon sends her dashing away into her room while fumbling around for her phone. Once she’s gone and out of earshot, Chaeyoung turns to Tzuyu and lets out an impressed whistle.

“Wow, Tzu, you sure took that well,” Chaeyoung comments.

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Uh, remember when Dahyun broke the news about wanting to ask Nayeon out? You were kind of on the fence about that one.”

Tzuyu sighs and pauses from dicing the meat. “That’s because Nayeon was loud and annoying.”

“Hmm,” Chaeyoung hums thoughtfully. Though Tzuyu never addressed it, Chaeyoung has an idea as to why Tzuyu had been against the prospect of Dahyun dating Nayeon – or dating someone else in general – at the start.

“All I want is for Dahyun to be happy,” Tzuyu then whispers; Chaeyoung searches for any sign of sadness in her voice and her face, relief and pride coursing through her when she doesn’t see any. “But if there was one good thing about Nayeon, it’s that she never held Dahyun back from hanging out with the two of us. Even if-“

“-she had a bit of a jealous streak when it came to other girls,” Chaeyoung recites from memory, and she and Tzuyu giggle.

“Yeah, that,” Tzuyu agrees. There’s a look of serene calmness reflected in her eyes when she sweeps her gaze towards the direction of Dahyun’s room, and it dips in her voice when she adds, “So, if that girl – Mina – makes Dahyun happy, then who are we to stop them, right?”

Chaeyoung swears there are tears in her eyes by the time Tzuyu finishes. To think that the little Tzuyu from when she and Dahyun had first met her would have grown (ignoring her height, of course, because that one still stings to think about) into someone this mature and understanding.

Not that she’d say that out loud, mostly because Tzuyu’s going to be embarrassed and smack her for it. And let Chaeyoung tell you, that shit _hurts_. 

“Then I guess it’s up to us to help her get the girl,” Chaeyoung says, holding out a fist.

Tzuyu grins and bumps fists with Chaeyoung. “We should, before Dahyun marries her piano.”

They both burst out laughing at that, because they both know exactly how difficult it is to tear Dahyun away from any piano or keyboard she happens to lay her hands on.

* * *

Dahyun knows she shouldn’t be acting like a nervous wreck when she’s just going to send a text, but her palms have begun sweating anyway as she tries to think of how to go about this. Letting Mina know that it’s her is a given, no doubt about that, but should she add something else after that? If so, what should she say or ask?

Oh God, she’s become so rusty at this kind of thing, hasn’t she?

 _Chill, Dubs, it’s only a text,_ she scolds herself.

She managed to get through at least an hour without making a complete fool out of herself in front of Mina earlier – and in _person_ at that, too – so what’s the worse that could happen with a text that she has the time to prepare, right?

Except, it would be rude to keep Mina waiting, and Dahyun likes to think that she isn’t that kind of person. Wait, did she assume that Mina was _waiting_ for her message? Yeah, right. Dahyun isn’t that cocky.

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: Hi, Mina! This is Dahyun! :) I just wanted to thank you again for earlier, and I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable…_

Dahyun stares at the string of words flashing back at her, takes a deep breath, prays to whatever deity is listening that she doesn’t screw this up, and then hits send. She has half the mind to throw her phone across the room in case she did badly, and if her phone gets wrecked in the process, then she’ll never have to know.

Though the what ifs would most likely kill her slowly inside, so okay, not the best idea to throw it.

The seconds that tick by as she waits for Mina’s response feels like an eternity, and Dahyun has started fiddling with the edges of her pillow in a mixture of anticipation and apprehension. Worst-case scenario is that Mina doesn’t answer, but would she really do something like that?

Dahyun doubts it, even if she doesn’t know Mina that well. _Yet._

So, when her phone buzzes less than five minutes later, Dahyun swears her heart is about to leap out her throat. With a gulp, she shakily reaches for her phone and unlocks it, then opens Mina’s reply.

 **_Mina_ ** _: Hi, Dahyun! Don’t worry, I didn’t feel uncomfortable at all :) How are you?_

The moment Dahyun finishes reading Mina’s text, she feels as though her insides have decompressed, filling her with a sense of giddiness and relief. Good. It looks like she’s off to a good start.

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: I’m great! I made pretty good progress on my piece earlier, so I’m chill right now. What about you?_

 **_Mina_ ** _: Really? I’m happy for you, Dahyun! :D My solo part is going smoothly, and I think it’s also because of what we did together earlier :)_

Dahyun’s face heats up at Mina’s sincere compliment, her heartbeat speeding out of control once she gets to the last part. Still, it’s a good feeling, knowing that she probably helped Mina just as much as Mina has been helping her get out of her own creative rut.

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: Yeah? Then I’m glad things are working out for you, Mina :D Also, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you earlier, but the way you danced moved me a lot._

Dahyun hopes that wasn’t overkill, but she couldn’t let Mina give all the thanks and praises without returning them herself. It’s a rule she made and promised to stick to no matter what, and not for the wrong intentions. _Never_ for the wrong intentions.

 **_Mina_ ** _: I was about to say the same thing for the way you played the piano :) It’s so much different to dance along with a live accompaniment than it is with a pre-recorded piece, but I didn’t have a difficult time matching your rhythm._

Smile growing wide, Dahyun turns over on her side, wondering if the universe somehow gathered every single ounce of beauty and kindness in the world; then gone on to compress them in the form of Mina’s gummy smiles and a heart full of warmth enough to go around giving to anyone fortunate enough to cross her way.

Dahyun knows she is.

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: Well, I can’t take all the credit because you’re amazing yourself, and I mean that. I can’t say I know enough about dancing and ballet, but I do know that it must have taken years of hard work to get to where you are._

 **_Mina_ ** _: Thank you so much, Dahyun. That means a lot for me to hear :’) It’s just so reassuring for somebody else to say it sometimes, especially when you feel like you’ve hit a wall with nowhere else to go…_

With the picture of Mina’s soft blush painting the back of her eyelids, Dahyun releases a quiet hum, comforted by the fact that Mina gets her. She doesn’t know what she would have done if Chaeyoung and Tzuyu weren’t there to lift her spirits whenever she feels like she’s stuck in a cramped space with no way out; doesn’t know if she’d find the strength to keep soldiering on without them beside her.

She’s lucky to have them, and Dahyun wouldn’t trade them for anything or anyone else in the world.

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: I agree with you. It’s kind of like they’re the ones breaking down the walls when you don’t have enough strength to do it by yourself._

 **_Mina_ ** _: Exactly! There are some things you can’t do on your own, so being surrounded with people who are willing to lend a hand is very encouraging._

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: Yes! It’s a great feeling, knowing they’re going to be there for you no matter what happens. And you know? You’re really wise and I mean that in a good way :)_

 **_Mina_ ** _: Haha I mean, I’m probably just saying things as they are, but thank you :) You’re pretty sage-y yourself, and I also mean that in a good way._

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: Okay, now you’re making me blush!_

 **_Mina_ ** _: An eye for an eye then, hmm?_

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: Are you saying I make you blush, too?_

Okay, wow, talk about a serious one-hundred and eighty right there. Maybe Dahyun should dial down a bit before things start to escalate, though she isn’t exactly sure if Mina is flirting with her or if she’s simply joking around to lighten the mood.

 **_Mina_ ** _: I’ll leave that for you to decide ;)_

Alright. Definitely flirting then. Hooh, boy. But wow, to think that Mina also has that side to her.

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: You got me right there_

 **_Mina_ ** _: Does that mean I win?_

Would you look at that, she’s even got a competitive streak in her as well. Normally, Dahyun isn’t one to relent so easily, but what else can she do but raise the white flag when Mina has turned her into complete mush?

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: For now, yeah_

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: But only because I couldn’t think of anything else to say_

 **_Mina_ ** _: I’ll have to take it a notch higher the next time, then_

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: You’re on. I’m not going down without a fight, you know?_

 **_Mina_ ** _: You just did, though, didn’t you? ;)_

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: Oh, it’s so on, Myoui Mina!_

 **_Mina_ ** _: Give it your best shot, Kim Dahyun :))_

Dahyun laughs and shakes her head in amusement. Who would’ve thought that Mina could be dorky, too? It’s cute, though, and it makes Dahyun wonder why she was so worried about the conversation turning out horribly.

Bantering with Mina feels easy and natural, almost as if they’ve known each other for a while instead of less than a day. It’s like no matter what Dahyun throws at her, Mina would be able to return it without breaking a sweat.

And Dahyun likes that. She really, really does.

Someone then knocks on her door, and it’s followed by Chaeyoung’s muffled voice coming from the other side. “Hey, Dubs, dinner’s ready!”

“Gotcha! I’ll be there in a sec,” Dahyun calls back out before typing out another message on her phone.

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: Hey, so, I gotta go now. My friend already finished cooking dinner, but talk to you again soon?_

 **_Mina_ ** _: Sure! Enjoy your dinner and thanks for talking with me, Dahyun. I had fun :)_

 **_Dahyun_ ** _: Me too. Thanks, Mina, and have your dinner if you haven’t yet. Take care!_

 **_Mina_ ** _: I will, and take care, too, Dahyun!_

Chest swelling with warmth, Dahyun smiles and pockets her phone before sliding off her bed, then leaves the room to make her way to the kitchen. The closer the gets, the stronger the heavenly scent of Tzuyu’s homemade cooking becomes, enough to make Dahyun’s mouth start to water.

She’s had a taste of Taiwanese food at restaurants before, but Tzuyu’s cooking blows theirs all out of the water. Not that it comes across as a surprise, because Tzuyu’s mom is an _amazing_ cook, and both she and Chaeyoung always sing praises about how grateful they are that Tzuyu developed the same talent for it.

Not that she and Chaeyoung don’t know how to cook, because they do; it’s just that they prefer the meals Tzuyu makes over their own. Tzuyu calls them hopeless for it – Dahyun and Chaeyoung don’t mind as long as they get to eat what she makes.

“Dang, that smells so good,” Dahyun comments as she walks around the counter to assist Tzuyu with plating the servings. “Has Chaeng snuck around eating some of this?”

“Excuse me!?” Chaeyoung gasps, clutching a hand to her chest in mock offense. “How dare you accuse me of stealing food?”

“Uh, because you’ve done it so many times before?” Tzuyu deadpans.

Chaeyoung juts out her lower lip into a big pout. “Wow, traitor much?”

Let it be known that when Dahyun sees an opportunity to get her revenge for being teased by her two best friends, she _will_ seize it with her own two hands.

“Sorry, Chaeng, that’s the way it is,” Dahyun echoes Chaeyoung’s earlier words back at her, a smug smirk crossing her face at the fake wounded look she’s met with.

“Okay now look, just because a pretty girl gave you her-“

Before Chaeyoung can continue her ranting, Tzuyu flicks her and Dahyun on the forehead and says, “Alright, enough bickering and let’s have dinner.”

Dahyun and Chaeyoung immediately shut up, to Tzuyu’s satisfaction. They would never admit it out loud, but they’re both so whipped for Tzuyu it isn’t funny anymore; Tzuyu already has too much power, so they’d like to avoid giving her more of it as much as possible.

Dinner with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu is as lively as always, except they’ve both made it a point to grill Dahyun about Mina and if she didn’t cower away from texting her.

That’s the price Dahyun pays for being interested in someone else again for the first time in a while, she guesses; but it’s a price she’s willing to pay when she has the most supportive friends she could ever ask for.

Again, she won’t tell Chaeyoung and Tzuyu that, because then she’d run the risk of allowing their egos to inflate more than they already have. Plus, as the oldest of the three, Dahyun has the responsibility of making sure that that doesn’t happen.

Dahyun wonders if Mina would love them as much as Dahyun does. She probably would, with how kind and sweet she is.

Maybe she’ll introduce them to each other as soon as she can, also because she knows the two would start hounding her with more questions that would be best answered if they met Mina in the flesh.

That’s how relentless they can be, but Dahyun wouldn’t change a single thing about them.

* * *

The next week finds Dahyun swamped with schoolwork, and, as a result, not being able to meet up with Mina and having to settle for exchanging text messages and a few phone calls. With every conversation they have, the more Dahyun learns about Mina: like how Mina is updated with pop culture, what type of music she likes and her favorite artists, her favorite color (mint green), how she’s into video games, and how she has the patience of a saint because of her diligence in building puzzles and those Lego sets with dizzying numbers of pieces.

She even managed to build the Hogwarts castle set, for crying out loud! While Dahyun is a pretty patient person herself, she doesn’t think she has enough of it to sit for hours on hours on end to complete a set like that – not by herself, at least.

(No, she’s not just saying that because of the fact that she would say yes if Mina asked her to build one together, pfft. What do you think her for?)

In return, Dahyun tells Mina about her own hobbies and interests; how she discovered that she has perfect pitch at a young age, her love for chocolates (at which Mina giggled and lightly teased her for during their phone call), that she doesn’t watch horror movies, and how she also likes to listen to foreign music.

It’s little things about themselves, mostly, and it gives Dahyun the feeling that Mina would rather talk about the bigger things in person. And honestly? Dahyun shares the sentiment; she wants to be face-to-face with Mina when Dahyun tells her about Tzuyu and Chaeyoung and other important things about herself. 

Still, every tiny detail like how Mina giggles or chuckles whenever Dahyun says something funny finds their way into her sheet music in the form of a tune that skips along a happy path.

So, when Dahyun makes it to the end of the week in one piece with some free time in sight, the first thing she does is call Mina.

_“Dahyun? Is something the matter?”_

The sound of Mina’s soft voice is like heaven to Dahyun’s ears after the week she’s had, and, heart in her throat, she smiles and answers, “No, everything’s good. I’ve finally broken free of my homework and I wanted to call you. Wait- is this a bad time?”

A slight giggle rings from the other end, followed by a faint rustling sound. _“No, it’s okay,”_ she reassures Dahyun. _“So, what’s up?”_

Dahyun takes a deep breath, her hands starting to shake from her nervousness. _Chill, Dahyun,_ she scolds herself internally. It isn’t like she has to ask Mina out on a _date_ date. She’s only going to ask Mina to hang out, and that’s it. There’s nothing wrong with that, right?

Right. She can totally do this.

“Uhm, I’m actually free tomorrow, so I was thinking of asking if you wanted to go- I mean, hang out together if you’re okay with it?”

Wincing, Dahyun holds her phone away from her ear for a second so she can curse herself without Mina hearing it. Great. She almost gave herself away there.

When she presses the speaker back against her ear, Mina asks, _“You mean a date?”_

Well, yikes. Looks like she wasn’t as subtle as she’d hoped. Then again, she could deny it but Mina sounds kind of hopeful? As if she’s expecting Dahyun to say yes? That is, if Dahyun isn’t reading things wrong and if it isn’t her wishful thinking in the works.

“I- yes, if it’s okay with you?”

A pause; Dahyun resists the urge to smack herself. What if she actually _did_ read that wrong? God, she really should have phrased her invitation better.

 _“It is,”_ comes Mina’s shy answer, and Dahyun’s thankful they’re talking over the phone because she’s pretty sure her jaw has dropped to the ground. _“I’d love to go out on a date with you, Dahyun…”_

Scratch that, her jaw is one-hundred percent on the ground right now. “R-really?”

Another giggle, and Dahyun swears her lungs have given up on her. How does one breathe again? Dahyun wouldn’t know - not when her entire focus is on processing the fact that Mina agreed to go out on a date with her. A date. With _her._

_A date._

_“Mmhmm, really,”_ Mina answers with what sounds like a happy hum.

That’s it. Dahyun is absolutely done for. How she’s still alive and how her heart is still beating, she has no idea, but the next round of giggles that bubble out Mina suddenly jumpstarts Dahyun back to life.

Clearing her throat, Dahyun croaks, “Then, uh, how does dinner sound? I know this place that serves great Japanese food…”

_“Sounds perfect! I’ve been craving to have some Japanese food lately, to be honest.”_

“Awesome! Pick you up at your dorm at seven?”

 _“Sure,”_ Mina agrees readily. _“I’ll text you where our building is and our room number.”_

“Gotcha.” Dahyun shuffles her feet against the ground, reluctant to end the conversation but knowing she has to sooner or later. “So, see you tomorrow?”

 _“I’ll see you tomorrow,”_ Mina affirms in a bright voice.

Dahyun smiles, shoves a hand in her pocket. “Right, yeah. Guess it’s bye for now, then.”

 _“For now,”_ Mina echoes in agreement.

A beat passes, then two, Dahyun looking out into the fading twilight of the sky as she focuses on Mina’s quiet, even breathing through her phone’s speaker.

“Good night, Mina,” Dahyun finally murmurs after a few beats more, sucking in her lower lip.

When Mina answers, it’s with a voice full of warmth and affection that washes over Dahyun in calm waves. _“Good night, Dahyun…”_

They don’t hang up right away, instead lets it linger for a few moments more so they can soak in each other’s presence for a while longer.

And when they do, it’s with a smile on both their faces that doesn’t go away even as they fall asleep later on.

* * *

The next evening, Dahyun first passes by a nearby flower shop to buy an assortment of tulips before heading over towards Mina’s dorm building. She would be lying if she told you she isn’t nervous, but it’s nowhere near as bad as she expected it to be.

Maybe it’s because Chaeyoung and Tzuyu fussed over her a little too much when she was choosing which outfit to wear that Dahyun didn’t have the time to be worried. Which is a good thing, now that Dahyun thinks about it, because she doesn’t want to arrive at Mina’s doorstep a shaking, panicky mess.

It’s been a pretty long time since she last took someone out on a first date or a date in general, after all, so Dahyun might be slightly out of her element in this situation.

But hey, she managed to get through it once; what’s to say she won’t for the second time?

Fidgeting with the zipper of her jacket, Dahyun carefully cradles the bouquet of tulips in her other arm as she waits for the elevator to stop at Mina’s floor. When the doors part open, Dahyun sucks in a breath, and then goes out into the hallway.

The walk to Mina’s dorm unit is a short one, thankfully; and when she arrives at Mina’s door, she takes a deep, steadying breath and glances at her watch.

6:50.

She’s ten minutes early, since she’s never one to be late and not someone who wants to be _too_ on the dot, either. At least a few minutes of leeway is what Dahyun always guns for, which is something she’s always prided herself on.

After making sure she looks presentable, Dahyun clears her throat, raises a fist, and then knocks on the door. Dahyun stands outside for no longer than a minute when the door is swung open, and what greets her is a sight that steals all the breath from her lungs and the beat from her heart.

Because standing on the other side is Mina, hair swept towards one side that falls in thick waves against the front of her shoulder; wearing a long-sleeved, dark-green top matched with a black denim skirt, and topped off with a pair of flats.

Talk about a sucker punch right there.

“You look beautiful, Mina,” is what tumbles out of Dahyun’s mouth, barely realizing that yes, she did in fact say that out loud when she thought otherwise.

Mina giggles and shyly tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, a deep blush adorning her cheeks as she bites her lip and tugs at her skirt. Dahyun feels something get stuck in her throat, and it takes a few tries of clearing her throat until it goes away.

“Thank you,” Mina whispers, eyes locking with Dahyun’s. “You look great, too, Dahyun,” she adds with a smile, gesturing to her outfit.

Dahyun blinks and looks down at her combination of a plain black v-neck shirt with her olive-green bomber jacket on top, dark blue skinny jeans, and white sneakers.

Scratching at her cheek with her free hand, Dahyun chuckles and says, “Thanks.” Then, remembering the flowers she’s holding, she goes, “Oh, these are for you, by the way,” before offering the bouquet to Mina, whose eyes light up as she happily accepts it.

“Tulips,” Mina says, touched, smiling at the assortment of colors and then at Dahyun. “You remembered…” There’s a hint of awe in her voice this time, and Dahyun mentally congratulates herself for a job well done. “I love them, Dahyun. Thank you for getting them for me.”

Dahyun shifts her weight to the side and returns Mina’s smile. “I’m glad you like them. I’m not an expert on flowers but I asked the florist what they meant and, well- I think they’re beautiful.”

 _Just like you,_ she adds inside her head.

“They’re stunning, aren’t they?” Mina agrees, still blushing, as she runs a finger over the one colored red.

“Yeah.” Dahyun swallows, her attention more focused on Mina than the flowers. “They are.”

“Let me put these inside a vase first, and then I’ll be right back out.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

As Mina turns to go back inside, Dahyun catches a faint whiff of… Jasmine perfume? Either way, it smells nice. Calming, too, like Mina’s entire presence.

Before Dahyun knows it, Mina is standing in front of her again, a spark igniting in her eyes when Dahyun reaches out her arm for her to take. Sidling over to her side, Mina giggles and loops their arms together, her other hand coming to rest on Dahyun’s wrist.

Dahyun tries to ignore the way her heart skips a beat when Mina’s shoulder touches hers. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way,” Mina answers with a grin that Dahyun can’t help but mirror with one of her own.

Though subtle, Mina is affectionate in her own, quiet way, Dahyun soon learns; like how she doesn’t let go of Dahyun’s arm the entire time, or how she squeezes Dahyun’s wrist and lets out a tiny squeal of delight when they spot a cute puppy playing with a little girl.

And when they huddle a bit closer to each other, the scent of jasmine grows stronger, and along with it the beating of Dahyun’s heart.

There and then, Dahyun decides she’s going to do whatever it takes to make sure Mina enjoys herself tonight.

When they’re led to their table at the restaurant, Dahyun pulls out a chair and gestures for Mina to sit down, which earns her a giddy smile and a sweet ‘thank you’ as Dahyun gently pushes the chair back forward.

The waiter gives them their menus and waits in silence as Mina and Dahyun flip through the pages, looking for what they want to eat. After a short while, Dahyun decides on having the chashu shoyu ramen while Mina goes for the tempura set meal, and then a sushi set for them to share. Once they’ve placed their orders, they thank the waiter who smiles and bows before taking his leave.

Now that they’re alone, Dahyun rests her elbows on the table and leans forward slightly. “So, about your name… I’ve been wondering, are you from Japan?”

Mina chuckles and nods, nostalgia lacing her voice as she answers, “Yeah, I am. My family moved here when I was sixteen because my dad got offered a position at one of the hospitals here.”

Dahyun gapes. “Wait, is your dad a doctor?”

“Mmhmm,” Mina hums.

“Wow,” Dahyun whistles, shaking her head in awe. “That’s- your Hangul is so good, though. If I didn’t know your name, I would’ve thought that you were born here.”

With a soft laugh and a blush, Mina picks at her sleeve, peering at Dahyun through thick lashes. “Thank you. When my parents told me the news, I bought a few books and downloaded a few apps so I could at least learn the basics before we got here.”

Okay, beautiful, talented at dancing, _and_ smart? Color Dahyun impressed and awed. Learning an entirely new and different language couldn’t have been easy; leaving the life and friends she’s known for all her life to move to a foreign country must have been even more difficult, but Mina took the early and extra effort to make it work.

Just like Tzuyu, Dahyun thinks, and it’s exactly because of that that Dahyun considers Tzuyu to be one of the strongest, most adaptable people she knows.

And now there’s Mina, too.

“That reminds me of one of my best friends,” Dahyun starts, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips at the memory of a thirteen-year old Tzuyu who had just moved into their neighborhood, fresh off their flight from Taiwan and wide-eyed and nervous. “Her name’s Tzuyu; she and her parents moved into the house next to mine when she was thirteen.”

“Where is she from?” Mina asks, eyes genuinely curious that Dahyun maybe falls in love with her a bit more.

“Taiwan,” Dahyun answers. “I was fourteen and didn’t know any Mandarin other than _ni hao_ and _wo ai ni,_ so that’s how I ended up introducing myself to her,” she recalls with an embarrassed laugh.

Mina’s eyes widen, and then she bursts out laughing, causing butterflies to erupt in Dahyun’s stomach.

“Wait,” Mina gasps out in between giggles, eyes crinkling around the corners. “You told her you loved her in Mandarin the first time you met?”

Dahyun shrugs and throws her hands in the air. “Hey, in my defense, at least I didn’t accidentally swear at her? Because that would’ve been much worse.”

“Right, and with how complicated their intonations are, the chances of you insulting her instead was pretty high,” Mina agrees teasingly.

“But thank God I didn’t, huh?” Dahyun says with a goofy grin and a thumbs-up. “She might have slapped me for it, and that would’ve cut off any chances of an amazing friendship for good.”

“To be fair, she could have chosen to feel weirded out and that would’ve still been the end of it,” Mina jokes.

At that, Dahyun gasps in mock offense and clutches a hand to her chest. “You wound me, ma’am!”

Biting back another round of laughter, Mina reaches across the table to give Dahyun’s shoulder a playful push. “You sure are a dork, aren’t you?”

In response, Dahyun winks and throws her a smug smirk. “What can I say? I live to make people laugh.”

“Out of secondhand embarrassment?”

Eyes going wide, Dahyun feigns deflating her shoulders. “Uh, ouch?”

“Kidding.” Mina winks at Dahyun, and oh Lord, whoever said that cute girls were dangerous is one-hundred percent on the mark.

Thankfully, their waiter returns right at that very moment to serve their food, saving Dahyun from having to think of how she’s going to respond to Mina’s teasing.

“Enjoy your food,” the waiter politely says before bowing out again, and Dahyun and Mina settle back into an air of comfortable silence as they start to eat.

As Dahyun expected, even the way Mina eats is refined, making Dahyun glad that she isn’t a messy eater herself. It would be embarrassing if she were, especially given how Mina oozes grace and elegance with every movement that she makes.

“You were right,” Mina suddenly says, prompting Dahyun to stop slurping her noodles midway. “About the food here being good,” she clarifies with a light blush when Dahyun looks at her with a confused expression.

Swallowing down the rest of her noodles, Dahyun smiles and scratches at the back of her neck. “I’m glad I was right about you being Japanese and bringing you here, then.”

Mina lets out a soft laugh and picks up a sushi from the plate placed in between them. “Still, I’m sure I would have liked whichever place you brought me to.”

The sudden confession brings Dahyun’s world to a standstill, her ears not quite believing what she just heard. Setting down her chopsticks and clearing her throat, Dahyun glances at Mina, glances at the hint of pink coloring her cheeks and the shy way her eyes drop to the table.

Mina has a lot of that, it seems – quiet confessions where she always manages to catch Dahyun off guard and inch her way even farther into Dahyun’s heart than she already has. But Dahyun doesn’t mind not being able to see them coming; truth be told, she looks forward to them, looks forward to whatever Mina has in store that she wants Dahyun to know bit by bit, surely and steadily.

As sure as the sun rises and as sure as the hundreds of thousands of stars that come out whenever Mina smiles.

Chaeyoung would tell her that she’s already in too deep; Tzuyu would agree by saying that she’s beyond hope. Dahyun wouldn’t mind, because she likes the way Mina makes her feel – likes _Mina_ for everything that she is and how being with her brings Dahyun a sense of peace, of warmth, of a quiet kind of comfort she’s never known before.

Dahyun sucks in a breath, sees Mina’s hand resting on the table, and then decides to take the leap of faith.

Pink turns into a deep shade of red, Dahyun’s breath catching in her throat the moment her hand finds Mina’s, only for it to stay stuck there when Mina makes no move to pull away. That’s a good sign. Mina smiles at her, and it’s enough to give Dahyun the courage she needs to lightly run her thumb over the back of Mina’s hand, passing through her knuckles and the spaces in between before finally settling on the joint of her index finger.

“Then I’m glad my choice of a first date isn’t a haunted house,” Dahyun jokes.

Just as Dahyun had wished for, it gets Mina to laugh, her shoulders shaking and lips parted to let out that bright, melodious sound Dahyun is sure fields of flowers would spring to life for if they heard it for themselves.

“You should be,” Mina agrees.

“What about for the second one?”

“Don’t you dare!”

Dahyun can’t stop herself from laughing at the look of sheer terror on Mina’s face; and she’s not going to lie, the smack on the arm she receives from her prank was worth seeing that expression.

Well, it isn’t like she’s a fan of horror herself, but Mina doesn’t have to know that.

Plus, and more importantly, Mina didn’t reject the prospect of a second date, and that’s more than enough to make Dahyun happy.

* * *

After a dessert of mochi ice cream, Dahyun ignores Mina’s protests to split the bill and pays for their dinner, saying, “Since I’m the one who invited you, it’s only fair that I should be the one to pay.”

Mina juts out her lower lip, and wait- is she _pouting_?! Good God, it’s a good thing Dahyun already gave the waiter the money because heaven knows if she’d be able to resist something as cute as that.

Spoiler alert: she won’t.

“Fine,” Mina relents, but she’s still pouting and Dahyun is having a major, _major_ crisis over it on top of a gigantic breakdown. Dahyun prays it isn’t showing on her face right now, because she just knows that Mina is going to use that to her advantage one of these days.

“Walk you home?” Dahyun offers as she rises to her feet and walks over to Mina’s side to pull out her chair.

“Feeling very chivalrous tonight, aren’t we?” Mina chuckles with a faint blush.

Dahyun smiles as Mina links their arms together and says, “I promise it won’t just be for tonight.”

“Oh, already gunning for a second date?” Mina teases with an arched eyebrow.

“If you’re okay with having a second one, then yes, you’re right,” Dahyun answers with utmost sincerity as she holds the door open for Mina.

The cool and crisp evening autumn breeze greets them the moment they step outside, and Dahyun feels Mina shiver and huddle closer to her for warmth. “I don’t see why I wouldn’t be okay with it,” Mina murmurs as she rubs at Dahyun’s forearm, leaving tingles of electricity in their wake. “You’re sweet and thoughtful, and you always make sure if I’m comfortable first with what you’re asking…”

They’re almost at Mina’s dorm building, and Dahyun has half a mind to take a small detour so she can spend a little more time with Mina; but it’s getting late and they still have classes to attend tomorrow.

“I think I learned that from my parents,” Dahyun answers, slowing down her pace instead to stretch out the time she has with Mina, if only for a while longer. Mina lets her touch linger against Dahyun’s exposed wrist, eyelashes fluttering prettily as she gazes at Dahyun while listening attentively. “My mom used to tell me stories about how my dad was always a gentleman to her from the start, and growing up, I saw it for myself, too.”

“It sounds like they have a wonderful relationship.”

Dahyun nods and lets out a quiet laugh. “They do, and my friends and everyone in my family always tell me that I got my goofy side from my dad.”

“He must be fun to be around with as well, then,” Mina says with a smile, curling her fingers around Dahyun’s wrist. “As for my dad, he’s the quiet one. But when he’s with his patients and people he’s close to, he knows exactly what to say to make them comfortable.”

At this point, they’re already by the elevators, waiting for one of them to reach the ground floor with Dahyun hoping it doesn’t get there too soon.

“Just like you, then,” Dahyun says, meeting Mina’s eyes.

Mina flushes and taps at the inside of Dahyun’s wrist. “You- you really think that?”

“I do,” Dahyun answers without missing a beat. The elevator in front of them opens, and, ignoring pinching in her chest, Dahyun goes inside with Mina. “I’ve met a lot of people in my life, but other than my parents, I can only name a few people who make me feel like I can be who I am without being afraid of being judged. One of them is Chaeyoung, then Tzuyu, and then-“

They’re fast approaching Mina’s floor, and the steady gaze Dahyun is met with causes a lump to form in her throat.

“-and then there’s you,” Dahyun finishes at the same time the doors open, the pounding in her chest growing so loud she swears Mina must hear it, too. “And I know it sounds crazy, considering how we’ve barely just met, but-“

Dahyun doesn’t get to continue her rambling, because Mina is suddenly leaning towards her, eyes fluttering to a gentle close as her lips make contact with Dahyun’s cheek. It lasts for a good second or so, enough for Dahyun to feel the sticky weight of Mina’s light pink lip gloss against her skin and oh.

_Oh._

“I don’t think it’s crazy,” is what Mina answers, her own cheeks rosy as she fiddles with the sleeve of Dahyun’s jacket. Before Dahyun realizes it, they’re rounding the corner and into the hallway leading to Mina’s unit, leaving her unsure as to when they got out of the elevator. “Because if I’m being honest? I feel the same way around you.”

And then they’re standing outside of Mina’s door, her eyes softly melting as she holds Dahyun’s gaze. More than anything, Dahyun wishes time would stop so this moment could stretch on forever, but it won’t. It can’t.

However, it feels like it does when Mina leans in to kiss her other cheek, when she feels the gentle curve of what seems like an affectionate smile lingering there.

“Good night, Dahyun-ah,” Mina whispers into her ear, as quiet as the autumn leaves falling from the trees, but at the same time as beautiful as the flowers blossoming in spring after the snow has thawed away. “I had a lot of fun tonight because of you… text me when you get home, okay? Take care…”

Struck dumbfounded and at a complete loss for words, Dahyun can only muster a nod; Mina gives each of her wrists a light squeeze before slipping inside the door. Head spinning, Dahyun moves on autopilot, dazed and left in a state of shock at everything that had happened until the last kiss Mina gave her.

When she gets back to her own dorm, the sticky sensation of Mina’s lips pressed against her face keeps replaying inside her head, which increases tenfold when she texts Mina that she got back safe and the immediate response she gets in return.

Not long after, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu arrive and quickly bombard Dahyun with questions about how the date went.

“So, when are we going to meet her?” Chaeyoung grins.

Dahyun rolls her eyes and shoves at her face. “Jeez, Chaeng, excited much?”

“Aw c’mon! But Tzuyu wants to meet her, too! Are you really gonna say no to our maknae?” Chaeyoung whines. “Tzu, help me out over here!”

“Nope, you’re on your own,” Tzuyu deadpans, leaving Chaeyoung with a betrayed expression. “But I’m glad your date turned out well, Dahyun.”

“Thanks, Tzuyu!” Dahyun says brightly while ignoring the pleading looks Chaeyoung sends her way.

“But why not?” Chaeyoung presses, stubborn as usual.

“Because,” Dahyun says pointedly, “we only had our first date and I don’t want her to feel like we’re moving too fast.”

“Damn, what are Tzuyu and I, your parents?”

“Hey, leave me out of this,” Tzuyu retorts.

“Look, she already knows about you guys, so it won’t be long until you meet her, alright?” Dahyun promises.

To Dahyun’s relief, Chaeyoung finally lets it drop. “Alright, gotcha bro,” Chaeyoung says and throws her arms up in surrender.

Dahyun thinks that’s the end of it, until Chaeyoung smirks at her and goes, “Did she kiss you, though?” Dahyun almost falls from the couch; Tzuyu nudges Chaeyoung harshly in the ribs. “Ow!”

“Dammit, Chaeng!” Dahyun growls, shooting Chaeyoung a glare that doesn’t have much of an effect because of the way she’s blushing furiously.

“She did, didn’t she?” It’s Tzuyu who asks this time, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Chaeyoung shakes her head in disappointment. “And yet you say you don’t want things to move too fast…”

“Oh, for-“ Dahyun groans and rubs at her forehead. “Okay, fine! She kissed me on both cheeks! Happy now?”

“Now we’re talking!” Chaeyoung exclaims excitedly, poking at Dahyun’s side. “Guess that means you’re on track for a second date!”

“Yes, yes, whatever you say,” Dahyun huffs as she squirms away from Chaeyoung’s insistent nudging.

“Just try not to goof around too much before she thinks you aren’t capable of being serious, unnie,” Tzuyu advises, and wow, okay, _rude._

“Excuse me, I was perfectly serious during our date, thank you very much!” Dahyun retorts, shaking her head in disbelief. “Have a little more faith in me, won’t you?”

“Well, she did agree to go out on another date with you…” Chaeyoung admits slowly.

“Yeah, I guess that means you didn’t do as horribly,” Tzuyu adds unhelpfully.

“I hate you two,” Dahyun mourns, burying her face into her hands.

“Nah, you love us,” Chaeyoung singsongs, and Dahyun hates that she’s right.

But she won’t say that out loud, of course.

* * *

It takes a few more dates before Dahyun decides it’s time she introduced Mina to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. They’re on their way home from the theaters when Dahyun makes up her mind about it, having watched an action movie that Mina had been anticipating since its announced release.

Also, Dahyun might have paid a little more attention to Mina’s reactions to the scenes than the actual movie itself, but that isn’t to say that she walked out of the theater without a clue as to what the plot was and who the characters were.

“That was definitely worth the wait and the money we paid,” Mina gushes as she reaches for Dahyun’s hand and links their fingers together, eyes shining with excitement as she goes on to recount her favorite parts.

It’s cute and endearing, the way Mina sparkles when she talks passionately about her hobbies and interests. Beautiful, the delicate way she glows underneath the twinkling of the stars and the faint shine of the streetlights.

Her heart squeezes in her chest at the same time Mina’s grasp on her hand becomes a bit firmer, as if to solidify the reality of the moment. Dahyun tries not to think about how more natural and effortless it’s become for them to reach out to each other over the course of the past few weeks; but it’s hard when Mina’s gaze is ever so soft and tender that it follows Dahyun even inside her dreams.

If she wasn’t already falling in love with Mina before, then Dahyun sure is now.

“Dahyun?” Mina’s forehead crinkles in worry, and Dahyun hurriedly shakes herself out of her daze. “Is something wrong?”

“Ah, no, it’s nothing,” Dahyun reassures her with a sheepish laugh. “Sorry I spaced out for a bit there.”

The crease in between Mina’s eyebrows lessens, and she sidles closer to Dahyun. She’s being doing that a lot lately, too, but Dahyun doesn’t say anything out of fear that Mina might take it the wrong way.

“Well,” Mina starts, somewhat hesitantly, worrying her lower lip. “If there’s something bothering you, I’m here to listen.”

Lungs decompressing, Dahyun releases a steady exhale and nods. “Yeah, thanks, Mina. But everything’s okay, I promise.” She presses her thumb against the back of Mina’s hand, smiling when Mina does the same thing to her in return. “It’s just- I’ve been thinking…”

Staying silent, Mina waits for Dahyun to continue, their hands still locked together in between their bodies.

After she’s gathered her thoughts, Dahyun says, “I’ve been thinking about inviting you over to our place so you can meet Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.”

The tiny frown tugging Mina’s lips downward then disappears, replaced by the shy, quiet smile that still knocks the breath out of Dahyun’s lungs. “Really? I’d love to meet them, Dahyun-ah, especially after all the stories you’ve told me.”

Dahyun can’t stop the grin that breaks across her face when she hears the hint of excitement in Mina’s voice. “They’re excited to meet you, too. Believe me, Chaeyoung won’t stop bugging me about you.”

Mina giggles and nudges their shoulders together. “Well, you can tell them that I’m also looking forward to meeting them.”

“I would if it didn’t mean that they would get more annoying about it,” Dahyun deadpans. “I’ll pass on the message on the day itself, because God knows they’d never quit being a pain otherwise.”

“That sounds like a wise decision,” Mina agrees with a chuckle.

“Anyway, I was thinking of doing it on our next free day. When do you think works out for you?”

Mina hums thoughtfully, and after a moment, says, “I think I’m free this Thursday night, and my classes the next day don’t start until at a later time.”

“Thursday night, got it,” Dahyun notes. “I’ll be cooking dinner but don’t get your hopes up too much, because Tzuyu’s the best cook out of the three of us,” she adds with a small grin.

“Well, there should be no problem if it’s still edible,” Mina teases.

“I can at least promise the food won’t be served charred,” Dahyun answers with a nonchalant shrug. Mina laughs. “Kidding aside, don’t worry, I know my way around the kitchen. My mom made sure of that before sending me off to college.”

“Then I’ll be looking forward to eating your dishes, Chef Dahyun.”

“So, you want a five-star dish? No problem!” Dahyun declares, flexing her free arm. Mina feigns an expression of awe and reaches out to squeeze Dahyun’s bicep.

They both burst out laughing when Dahyun makes a show of forming a fist, Mina still stroking Dahyun’s arm even as they continue walking. The weight of Mina’s fingers curling around her forearm and sliding their way down to her wrist is one that’s soothing, and so is the fond twinkle in her eye when she tilts the side her head closer to Dahyun’s.

Ever since their first date, they’ve both fallen into an easy, familiar routine whenever they go out together: Dahyun picking Mina up from her dorm, then walking or grabbing a ride to their destination, Dahyun making sure Mina is comfortable in her own skin the whole time, and then walking Mina back home at the end of the night.

And every time they arrive at Mina’s doorstep, Mina gives Dahyun that beautiful, affectionate smile before leaning in to kiss her cheek as her way of saying good night.

This time, however, Mina angles her lips a little more to the side, leaving a kiss against the corner of Dahyun’s mouth instead. Dahyun inhales sharply, and, face slightly red, Mina bids her a quiet ‘good night’ that Dahyun only barely manages to return.

And as she lays on her bed later that night, Dahyun can’t stop thinking or wondering about how Mina’s lips would taste against her own.

* * *

Dahyun tries not to dwell on it when Thursday evening finally comes, doing the final touches on the food while they wait for Mina to arrive. She’d volunteered to swing by Mina’s dorm to pick her up, but Mina had insisted that she should go by herself so Dahyun can focus on preparing for their dinner.

So, another thing Dahyun has learned about Mina? It’s that she can be stubborn when she wants to be and won’t take no for an answer once she’s set her mind on something.

Though Dahyun guesses it’s a good thing, because she probably won’t be able to stop staring at Mina’s lips and about how they felt being pressed against the corner of her mouth.

“Damn, Dubs, that looks good!” Chaeyoung whistles, eyeing the assortment of dishes that Dahyun and Tzuyu have finished laying out on the dinner table.

Dahyun is quick to shoot her a glare. “Don’t you dare touch any of them.”

Chaeyoung slowly backs away and raises her hands. “Whoa there! Don’t worry, I’ve got my hands to myself, Dahyun. Besides, I wouldn’t dream of ruining your chances to impress your girl.”

“Damn right you better not,” Dahyun threatens, waving the spatula she’s about to wash in front of Chaeyoung’s face. “Because I’m going to do everything I can to make this work or-“

A series of solid knocks against the front door stops Dahyun dead in her tracks, her head whipping towards the direction of the living room.

“Go get the door, Dahyun-unnie,” Tzuyu says.

“Yeah, Dahyun, isn’t nice to keep your girl waiting, you know?” Chaeyoung smirks as she starts pushing Dahyun away from the kitchen.

“You two better not do anything to scare her away!” Dahyun cautions, giving them both a pointed look.

“Don’t you think you should be telling Tzuyu that?”

“Not another word out of you, or I swear you will regret it,” Tzuyu warns.

“See what I mean!?”

Rolling her eyes, Dahyun ignores them and heads over to the living room, nervously running a hand through her hair as she checks herself one last time. Then, after taking a deep breath, she opens the door and is greeted by a gummy smile and a soft, “Hello, Dahyun-ah.”

Jeez, even in nothing but a simple outfit of a plaid shirt and jeans, Mina still looks drop-dead gorgeous.

Forcing herself to snap out of it, Dahyun grins and moves to the side so Mina can enter. “Hey, Mina! Come in!”

Mina shuffles inside and takes off her shoes, then puts on the pair of slippers Dahyun retrieves for her. “Your place feels cozy,” she hums, eyes roaming around the simple, yet homey layout of the living room that contains the couch, a coffee table, and a flatscreen TV hanging on the wall. Her gaze lands on Dahyun, a warm smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she adds, “I like it.”

“Thanks,” Dahyun chuckles, scratching at the back of her neck. “We wanted this place to feel like home since we’re going to be staying here for a while.”

“I know what you mean,” Mina answers understandingly. “Momo and Sana thought the same thing, too, when we checked out our place for the first time.”

Momo and Sana. Mina has told Dahyun a lot about them whenever they talked; like Mina, they’re also from Japan and moved to South Korea when they were younger. And, the same as her, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu, they also seem to be a tightly-knit trio with how Mina speaks so fondly about them.

From what Dahyun has heard, Sana is bright and always full of energy while Momo leans a bit towards the quieter side, but nowhere near as quiet and introverted as Mina is. And though Dahyun has yet to meet them, she already has a feeling that she’s going to like them, if the way Mina laughs and looks undeniably happy whenever she talks about them is anything to go by.

After a few more beats, Dahyun hears someone clearing their throat, sounding like it’s coming from the kitchen. Her eyes dart over to where Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are not-so-stealthily watching her and Mina from the entryway, and she suppresses the urge to pinch her nose at the knowing smirks being thrown her way.

Thankfully, Mina doesn’t seem to have noticed their sneaking around, and holds out a bag containing two take-out boxes for Dahyun to take. “I brought dessert, by the way. There’s bukkumi and songpyeon in there from the dessert place you brought me to last week.”

“Wh- you didn’t have to, Mina,” Dahyun protests.

Mina shrugs and gently pushes the bag onto Dahyun’s hand. “It would’ve been rude if I didn’t bring something after you invited me over, plus you can think of this as a small token of my thanks for always being a fun date.”

A flash of movement from the kitchen distracts Dahyun from giving an immediate response - it’s Chaeyoung who flashes her a grin and a thumbs-up, mouthing out, ‘I like her already’; Tzuyu gives her a slight smack at the back of her head, but the slight smile she’s wearing gives her away.

Dahyun would’ve slapped herself at how embarrassing they’re being if Mina wasn’t with her right now.

“When you put it that way, how can I refuse?” Dahyun answers as she tears her gaze away from Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. “Thank you for bringing this, Mina. We sure are going to have a feast tonight,” she adds with a grin.

Mina’s expression turns into one of curiosity. “A feast?”

Dahyun simply bows down and gestures towards the kitchen, murmuring, “Your dinner awaits, milady.” Her ears then pick up on a scoff that no doubt came from Tzuyu and a snicker that’s sure to be from Chaeyoung’s. Whatever. She can deal with them later.

When she straightens her back, it’s to find Mina stifling a round of giggles with her palm – a sight Dahyun would never get tired of seeing.

Dahyun holds out her hand, and Mina takes it without missing a beat. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way.”

Dahyun guides Mina towards the kitchen, where Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are waiting with warm and welcoming smiles. “Mina, meet Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Chaeng, Tzu? Meet Mina.”

“Son Chaeyoung,” Chaeyoung introduces herself with a broad grin after bowing down. “Nice to finally meet you, Mina.”

“Chou Tzuyu,” Tzuyu says, voice shy as she follows Chaeyoung’s lead. “It’s nice to meet you, Mina-unnie.”

Mina smiles and bows down in return, then softly says, “Myoui Mina. It’s nice to meet you, too, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu. I’ve heard a lot about you from Dahyun…”

“Same here!” Chaeyoung shoots Dahyun a teasing grin. “Dahyun wouldn’t shut up abou-“

“Okay, that’s it for introductions!” Dahyun jumps in, ears turning a dark shade of red as she glowers at Chaeyoung. “The food’s gonna get cold if we stand here for too long.”

“Chaeng’s right though, Dahyun,” Tzuyu whispers in her ear as they shuffle over to their respective seats. “You can’t stop talking about Mina.”

“And the two of you are a pain in the ass,” Dahyun mutters; Tzuyu merely shrugs her off, unfazed.

A small gasp of surprise breaks Dahyun and Tzuyu away from their silent staring contest. “That- you weren’t kidding when you said there was a feast,” comes Mina’s awed voice, eyes wide as she stares at the variety of dishes spread out on the table.

“Dahyun went all out on this one,” Chaeyoung says, slinging an arm around Dahyun’s shoulder. “Didn’t you, Dubs?”

“Yeah, and that’s why you better make the most of it because I’m not doing it again anytime soon,” Dahyun retorts, much to Chaeyoung’s feigned disappointment.

“Oh, so it’s girls before bros now, is that it?” Chaeyoung says sadly.

Tzuyu shakes her head in disappointment. “You’ve changed, Dahyun-unnie…”

“After I put up with your annoying asses for so many years? Then yes, the two of you are absolutely right,” Dahyun deadpans.

Mina’s light giggling snaps them out of their bickering, and the three turn to look at her in perfect sync. “Sorry, it’s just- the three of you get along so well.”

Dahyun shrugs. “If you say so.”

“Whipped,” Tzuyu sings into her ear, and Dahyun resists the urge to stomp on her foot.

“Let’s just eat already,” Dahyun huffs as she pulls out a chair for Mina.

“No need to tell us twice,” Chaeyoung chirps, clapping her hands in delight after they’ve taken their seats; Tzuyu beside Chaeyoung and Dahyun beside Mina.

“Tell me if there’s something you want and I’ll pass it to you,” Dahyun tells Mina as she grabs her chopsticks.

“Okay, but they all look delicious so I’m not really sure where to start,” Mina says with a laugh. “I mean, I didn’t expect there to be a five-course meal waiting when you said we were having dinner.”

“Well, the more the merrier, right?” Dahyun jokes.

“I guess you’re right. I was just caught off guard because it’s been a while since I saw a lot of homemade food on the table,” Mina says, a hint of longing in her voice.

“That reminds me - you’re from Japan, right, Mina-unnie?” Tzuyu asks, seemingly also having caught on to the wistful dip in Mina’s tone.

“Ah, yes, I moved a few years ago because my dad transferred here for his job,” Mina answers. “Dahyun mentioned your family moved here from Taiwan?”

“We did,” Tzuyu nods, pausing to take a bite of her bibimbap. “My mom also got transferred here…”

A smile curves at Dahyun’s lips as she watches the easy, comfortable way Tzuyu settles into a heartfelt, meaningful conversation with Mina. Though Tzuyu rarely voiced it out loud, Dahyun knew she needed someone to relate to – someone who can understand how it feels to have to move miles away from home and learn and adjust to an entirely different language and culture.

Mina tells Tzuyu about Japan; Tzuyu tells Mina about Taiwan. Tzuyu’s eyes shine at something Mina says; Mina laughs at a story Tzuyu tells her from when she was younger.

And watching the two of them, watching one of her best friends being at ease with the girl Dahyun is falling so deeply in love with… Dahyun can only think that Mina truly came into her life at the perfect time.

Deciding to leave them be, Dahyun turns her attention to Chaeyoung and whispers, as quietly as she can, “What do you think of her?”

Chaeyoung leans back against her chair, watches Tzuyu and Mina for a brief moment before glancing back at Dahyun. “Anyone who can make Tzuyu feel comfortable around them right off the bat is a major win for me,” she answers, both to Dahyun’s joy and relief. “I think you met a great one, Dahyun.”

A dopey grin nearly splits Dahyun’s face in half. “I think so- no, I _know_ I did.”

Before Chaeyoung can respond, Mina turns to face her this time and asks, “Dahyun told me you’re an art major, Chaeyoung?”

“Yup! I’ve been drawing since I was a little kid, and pretty much everything I’ve done since then was so I could get here,” Chaeyoung chuckles.

“It’s great being able to go after your childhood dream, isn’t it?” Mina says with a smile, bumping her knee against Dahyun’s under the table. “What medium is your main focus, by the way?”

Dahyun almost drops her chopsticks; Chaeyoung looks surprised, too, and so does Tzuyu. To think that Mina is also pretty well-versed in art… Dahyun doesn’t know what to say anymore, because Mina sure never runs out of surprises, doesn’t she?

“I’ve been exploring and practicing as many as I can, but I’ve gotten into oil painting a lot lately,” Chaeyoung answers.

“Oil paintings are beautiful to look at,” Mina agrees. “We have some at our house, actually. My mom also painted a few of them,” she adds with a shy chuckle.

Chaeyoung briefly diverts her attention towards Dahyun, mouthing out something along the lines of ‘marry her already’ which almost causes Dahyun to spit out her water. In retaliation, Dahyun kicks Chaeyoung’s leg under the table and smirks at the pained expression it earns her.

Not the most mature way of dealing with things, but whatever.

They launch into conversation about paintings and the museums they’ve been to, and Dahyun thinks her heart is about to burst from how much Mina is showing a genuine interest in getting to know two of the people closest to her. Other people might not care enough to listen to and remember the things Dahyun told Mina about Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, but Dahyun has already learned that Mina isn’t like other people.

Mina shows them photos of her dog, Ray, and Tzuyu’s eyes sparkle with excitement as she hurriedly pulls up her album of Gucci from her phone for Mina to see. It’s fun, it’s great, the kitchen filled with laughter as they talk about anything and everything as if Mina had always been a part of them.

When Mina excuses herself to go to the bathroom, it’s already late and about time for her to leave. Dahyun, as always, offers to walk her home; Mina accepts it with a bitten-back smile and a shy bat of her eyelashes before shuffling towards the direction of the bathroom that Dahyun points out to her.

“So,” Dahyun starts once she’s sure Mina isn’t within earshot, fidgeting with her fingers as she glances back and forth between Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. “I like her, guys. I just- I really, really like her…”

“We can see why,” Chaeyoung answers, warm and not at all teasing, instead acknowledging Dahyun’s feelings for what they are. “She’s easy to be around with, isn’t she?”

“She is…” Dahyun swallows, then pushes on. ““It’s- she gets me, Chaeng, Tzu. She laughs at my stupid jokes and she doesn’t mind whether I goof off or go quiet. I haven’t felt like this in a long time, and even then, it’s also a lot different, if that makes any sense?”

“It does,” Tzuyu assures her, and Dahyun releases a breath and relaxes her shoulders. “I mean, I’m not sure if what I’m about to say is right, but I don’t think that you necessarily have to feel the exact same way about two different people…”

Dahyun takes a moment to digest Tzuyu’s words, tossing and turning it over inside her head as she thinks of the subtle ways Mina shows her affection: a hand reaching for Dahyun’s own; the tenderness in her touch as she presses down on the joints of Dahyun’s fingers and knuckles, easing away the stiffness brought upon by hours upon hours of playing the piano; or how she allows Dahyun to trace the lines scattering her palms and giggles silently when it starts to tickle. 

“You’re right,” Dahyun breathes out, a sensation of peace settling in her chest. “Different doesn’t have to be a bad thing.”

At that moment, Mina emerges from the bathroom, and Dahyun couldn’t stop the thudding in her chest if she tried.

Chaeyoung gives Dahyun an encouraging nudge, whispering, “Go for it, yeah? Tzuyu and I will take care of cleaning up.”

With a small nod, Dahyun takes a step towards Mina and asks, “Ready to go?”

Mina glances at the used dishes lying on the table, a tiny crease forming in between her eyebrows. “I can’t leave you guys without helping put everything back in place.”

“It’s okay, Mina-unnie,” Tzuyu assures Mina. “Besides, it’s getting late and we’d hate to keep you here any longer than we should.”

Mina chews on her lower lip, still unsure and unconvinced. “Are you sure? I don’t mind staying for a while longer…”

“Absolutely sure,” Chaeyoung promises. “We’re actually pretty fast and effective when it comes to cleaning, so you don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Realizing that neither of them are going to budge, Mina finally relents. “Okay then... And, uhm, thank you so much for having me over. I had a great time and it was nice to meet you, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu,” she says with a smile. “See you guys again soon?”

“Definitely,” Chaeyoung answers, subtly shooting Dahyun a teasing grin. Face flushed, Dahyun ignores her and shoves her hands into her pockets.

“We’ll make sure of it,” Tzuyu adds. “It was nice meeting you, too, Mina-unnie, and thank you for the dessert.”

“You’re welcome,” Mina says. “Good night, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung. Take care!”

“You, too, Mina-unnie!” Tzuyu and Chaeyoung chorus.

“Alright, then we’ll be heading out,” Dahyun tells Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. “I’ll be back soon.”

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu nod, and as Mina and Dahyun exit into the hallway, they reach for each other’s hand, fingers threading until the warmth of their palms bleed together.

“I like them,” Mina says, breaking the silence. Dahyun waits for her to continue. “Chaeyoung and Tzuyu- they’re both good people.”

“They are,” Dahyun agrees without any hesitation. “I mean, sure, they can be gremlins sometimes but they’ve always had my back. Thick and thin, good and bad, you name it and they’re there no matter what.”

Mina chuckles at the gremlin part and presses her thumb against the spaces between Dahyun’s knuckles. “One for all and all for one, huh?”

“The three musketeers,” Dahyun says with a nostalgic laugh. “Man, that really takes me back. Everyone in our neighborhood used to call us that because it was almost impossible to separate us.”

“Let me guess, you also got them into a lot of trouble, didn’t you?” Mina teases.

“Ehh, I’d say around half the time? Chaeyoung took care of the other half while Tzuyu was the one who tried to stop us every time.”

“Yeah, that sounds accurate,” Mina giggles.

“What about you? Got into any trouble when you were a kid?” Dahyun jokes.

“Aside from the few scrapes from running around, not really,” Mina muses. “I stayed home most of the time – I still do, actually.” She gives a small smile and casts her gaze to the ground. “Sorry, that probably makes me sound like a boring person, huh?”

“Wh- no, it doesn’t,” Dahyun disagrees. “If anything, I think that sitting around and reading a book or watching a movie is fun and relaxing.”

“Do you do that, too?”

Dahyun swings their hands back-and-forth, lips curling into what she’s sure is a lovestruck smile when Mina giggles. “I do. Believe it or not, I also like staying indoors. It’s just nice to have some time alone to yourself and lounge around without worrying about anything.”

“It is,” Mina says in understanding. “And when it’s raining, I just put my headphones on and wrap the blankets around myself.”

“Right!?” Dahyun exclaims with an excited grin. Then, as she glances at Mina, an idea strikes. “Hey, that gives me an idea.”

Curious, Mina tilts her head to the side and asks, “What is it?”

“Since we’ve been going out to eat or watch movies in the theaters, how about we have a date where we stay in? You can call the shots on what we’re gonna do – have a movie marathon, play video games, anything goes.”

At that, Mina flushes and sucks in a breath, lower lip tucked beneath her teeth. “Are you- are you sure?”

“One-hundred percent,” Dahyun answers without missing a beat. “Oh, and the food’s included! Whatever you want to eat, whatever you want to do, I’ll go along with it.”

“Even if it’s a Marvel movie marathon?”

“Even if it’s a Marvel movie marathon,” Dahyun affirms. “Heck, give me time and I might be able to go as Doctor Strange.”

The moment the words leave Dahyun’s mouth, she’s expecting Mina to tease her about being a nerd, but what she gets instead is a wide, gummy grin that soon turns into a full-blown laugh – the kind where she throws her head back and just laughs and laughs and _laughs._

It’s the first time Dahyun’s heard Mina laugh like that, and it’s so bright and happy that Dahyun almost forgets how to breathe at how good it sounds. Oh hell, who is she kidding? She _definitely_ forgot how to breathe.

“Well,” Mina manages to say in between fits of laughter, eyes crinkling around the corners and face all lit up like the sun. “You don’t have to go that far, but I’d love to have that date with you. We could have it at my place this time.”

Dahyun’s heart starts pounding at the thought of being alone with Mina at her place, but she hurriedly pushes it out of her mind before she starts to spiral. “Sure,” is what she responds with, throat too dry for her to say anything else.

It only becomes worse once Dahyun realizes that they’re already standing right outside Mina’s door.

“It’d have to be next week, though,” Mina says, apologetic, startling Dahyun out of her mini crisis. “We have a stage performance coming up, and I have to practice for it.”

“Yeah, no problem. I also have to continue with my project, so I’m also going to be busy. But uh, good luck with your practice.”

“Good luck with your project, too.” Mina squeezes Dahyun’s hand, but doesn’t let go immediately like she usually does. Almost as though she, like, Dahyun, wants the moment to last longer.

Neither of them say a word after that; Mina’s gaze flits to the ground for a short moment before she looks back at Dahyun again, eyelashes fluttering gently, lips parted ever so slightly, and cheeks flushed a bright pink as if she were embarrassed. There’s a different look in her eye, too, like there’s something she wants to say or do but is hesitant to make a move.

Their hands are still locked together, fingers trembling out of nerves and charged with anticipation, but Dahyun isn’t sure whether they’re her own or if they’re Mina’s. Then, someone squeezes, and again, Dahyun isn’t sure which one of them did it.

It’s hard to focus and keep track of what’s happening when Dahyun is coming to the realization that she wants to inch closer and feel Mina’s warm, stuttering breaths against her own. Her breath catches in her throat as she takes a step forward, stays frozen when Mina gives her shirtsleeve a small tug, as if giving Dahyun her permission.

Still, Dahyun wants to be sure. She always wants to be sure that Mina is one-hundred percent, absolutely alright with her plans, and Dahyun isn’t about to break that habit. Not tonight, not at (hopefully) any time in the future.

“Can I-“

Before Dahyun can finish, Mina nods, puffs out a breathless yet unwavering, “Yes,” and no more words pass between them.

Dahyun’s heart almost jumps straight out of her chest the moment her lips find Mina’s. It’s nervous at first, tentative, until Mina twists her fingers around the sleeves of Dahyun’s shirt and kisses back in a way that leaves Dahyun’s legs feeling like jelly.

A breathy laugh knocks against Dahyun’s ribs as Mina giggles against her lips, and God, it’s like she’s flying among the stars with every breath they share. Mina doesn’t let go of Dahyun’s sleeves, her soft, content sighs ringing like wind chimes that gently sway along with the summer breeze.

Then, with one last peck, Mina pulls away, eyes shining with a giddy kind of delight that envelop Dahyun in their radiance.

And God, there’s no turning back now, because Dahyun is absolutely, undeniably, one-hundred percent crazy for her.

* * *

Every time Dahyun sits by the piano for the next few days, she does the best she can to translate every detail she’s seen and learned of Mina into her music, whether it be great or small. She thinks of how kind Mina is, how sweet, thoughtful, attentive, and any positive trait Dahyun can list off the top of her head.

She thinks of how Mina’s smiles are like the first rays of sunshine that rise above the horizon early in the morning; her laugh like the twinkling of the stars shining high above them, soft and quiet but no less beautiful or enchanting; the tips of her fingers and the warmth of her hands like piano keys, playing a tranquil, yet striking melody that tugs at Dahyun’s heartstrings every time she touches them.

The rush that courses through Dahyun’s veins as her hands move across the keys of their own accord is unlike anything she’s ever felt before - so much so that her lips split wide open into an ecstatic grin without her being aware of it.

What’s jotted down on her sheet music is no longer a scrambled mess of halfhearted arrangements that sound dull and stilted when she plays them. Instead, they’re brimming with life and flow from her hands and onto the keys like a river that can’t stop running along its course.

She plays Mina’s bright, ringing laugh after Dahyun tells her a joke; plays the gentle lilt in Mina’s voice when she admits or confesses something about herself; plays the way she sounded giggling against Dahyun’s lips when they kissed; plays the way her own heart thrums in her chest like a hummingbird’s wings whenever their eyes meet.

To Dahyun, Mina is music itself with every little thing that she does.

The one piece of music Dahyun would give her entire heart and soul to.

The feeling carries over into the promised movie marathon date one lazy Saturday afternoon, with the two of them cuddled together on the couch and Mina’s head resting on Dahyun’s shoulder. They’re comfortable as comfortable can be, wearing nothing but slightly oversized t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants, cocooned by the cozy warmth that settles around them.

Mina’s roommates, Momo and Sana, are out for the whole day, giving them the place and the time alone to themselves. Dahyun isn’t going to lie – the idea made her nervous at first. How could she not be, when they’ve spent their previous dates out in public spaces with many watchful eyes surrounding them?

And now- now it’s just her and Mina, without anyone else to be mindful of.

Not to mention that it’s also her first time to step foot inside Mina’s dorm; but when she saw the simple, laidback layout that closely resembled their own place along with Mina’s affectionate, welcoming smile, Dahyun fell back into her normal, relaxed state.

On the TV screen, the first Avengers movie is being shown, and Dahyun has her arm wrapped around Mina’s shoulder and Mina’s arm slung around her waist. Soon, Dahyun feels a weight against her chest, and when she looks down, she finds that it’s because Mina has moved her head to rest there.

With a fond smile, Dahyun brushes her lips against Mina’s hair, which grows into a grin when Mina responds by tilting her head back to press a light kiss against the underside of her jaw.

“You’re missing the movie,” Dahyun points out in a hushed whisper, as if they’re at a movie house instead of the living room.

“Mmm,” Mina hums, eyelids fluttering about lazily that Dahyun is tempted to lean down and kiss them. “But you are, too.”

“Only because you distracted me first.”

Mina doesn’t answer, instead sinks further into Dahyun’s embrace with a content expression painting her delicate features. She looks so peaceful, so blissfully serene and beautiful that Dahyun wonders how on earth she could be so lucky for Mina to feel the same way about her, enough for her to be comfortable with and be able to trust in Dahyun this much.

“Comfy?” Dahyun murmurs, her voice a low rumble in her chest.

Mina releases a breathy sigh, eyes cracking open so she can gaze at Dahyun. “Mmm, this is perfect. Can I ask you to do something for me?”

“Anything you want,” Dahyun says readily.

“Could you maybe talk for a bit? It just- it feels nice, hearing and feeling you speak like this,” Mina confesses with a faint blush, enough to make Dahyun melt into a puddle.

And really, how could Dahyun say no when Mina is looking at her like _that_ – with her eyes all starry-soft and lashes fluttering in that gentle, captivating way that makes her heart skip a beat.

“Sure, no problem.” Dahyun shifts for Mina to move into a more comfortable position, then reaches for the remote. “Should I stop the movie?”

Mina nods and Dahyun hits the pause button, blanketing the living room in silence. Tucking her chin on top of Mina’s head, Dahyun releases a low exhale and wraps her arms around Mina’s front.

“What do you want to talk about?” Dahyun asks.

“It can be anything, I don’t mind…”

Dahyun smiles and kisses the crown of Mina’s head just because she can. “Alright, then brace yourself for a crazy ride.”

A giggle bubbles out of Mina’s lips, a playful glint in her eye as she cranes her neck to glance at Dahyun. “I’m ready and all ears for that.”

“Then here we go!”

Dahyun tells Mina about how Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had to literally drag her away from the piano whenever they had plans to go out, or how they deliberately planned routes around the mall that wouldn’t involve passing by a music store.

She also reveals going through a period of time in high school where she changed hair colors on almost a weekly basis – starting with natural ones like different shades of brown, then into crazier ones such as silver, ash blue, and differing shades of purple that got darker until you reached the tips of her hair.

By the end of it, Mina is a laughing mess, echoing pure elation that fills the entire room with its brightness and warmth. If Dahyun enjoys hearing and seeing Mina laugh, then she loves being able to _feel_ it, too. Loves the way the back of Mina’s head rubs against her chest, loves the way Mina grasps her hands, loves the way Mina’s shoulders shake and tremble and knock against her body.

“I’m surprised you haven’t gone for rainbow highlights yet,” Mina teases, eyes shining with laughter as she tilts her head back to look at Dahyun.

“I guess I should this time, since you already brought it up,” Dahyun jokes.

“I could even dye it for you,” Mina suggests.

At that, Dahyun arches an eyebrow. “Oh, is Miss Myoui Mina a hairstylist now, as well?”

Mina crinkles her nose and gives Dahyun’s shoulder a light shove. “Don’t tempt me, otherwise I _will_ become one.”

“On second thought, I love my hair too much for that.”

Mina bursts out into another fit of giggles. “Yeah, we’re better off leaving that in the hands of professionals.”

“We?” Dahyun smirks. “Is that your way of telling me you had your hair dyed before?”

“I wasn’t as adventurous as you, but yes, I have.”

“You sure are full of surprises, Myoui Mina,” Dahyun says with a laugh. “Okay then, what colors did you try out?”

“Dark red and a super light shade of brown.”

“Whoa.” Dahyun blinks and leans back, trying to picture Mina with the said colors. “Yeah, I can see you rocking both of them – especially the red one.”

Turning around in Dahyun’s arms, Mina reaches out to twirl a lock of Dahyun’s black hair around her index finger and muses, “Speaking of, maybe we can go to a salon together and have our hair dyed? After the school year is over?”

It’s heavy with promise, the way Mina says it, and Dahyun finds herself holding her breath at the idea of Mina thinking of their tomorrows. There are still quite a few months left before school is over for the year, and yet here Mina is, already able to picture the two of them still being in each other’s lives by then.

And Dahyun likes the thought of that – likes the thought that Mina wants to be with her just as much as she does herself.

“Yeah,” Dahyun manages to answer despite the lump in her throat, watching Mina’s lips curve into a bright smile. “We can do that.”

Giddy with delight, Mina moves to straddle Dahyun and throws her arms around her neck, the shine in her eyes etched with pure joy as Dahyun grins up at her. It’s incredible, how it doesn’t take much to make Mina happy. Even something as simple as taking a walk in the park or talking over freshly-brewed coffee is more than enough to light a spark; enough to coax out smiles so gentle and sweet that reminds Dahyun of the sun’s bright rays trickling through her windows when she wakes up in the morning.

A low hum reverberates in Dahyun’s chest as she snakes her arms around Mina’s waist, buzzing deeper when Mina takes her face between her hands, thumbs gently stroking Dahyun’s cheeks. The touch is everything Mina is: calm, tender, and soothing - crashing over Dahyun in the tranquil waves Mina brings with her wherever she goes.

With one hand still cupping her cheek, Mina moves her other hand to rest it against Dahyun’s chest, eyes deep and searching. Like this, Dahyun is sure Mina can feel how hard and fast her heart is beating right now, but Mina says nothing about it and instead inches closer.

Breath hitching, Dahyun tilts her head to the side and starts to lean in, too, until their noses brush. She rests her hands on Mina’s lower back, eyelids fluttering to a shut the moment their lips touch.

Mina curls her fingers inwards, scratching at the front of Dahyun’s shirt while she presses closer and deepens the kiss. A small noise ripples at the back of Dahyun’s throat as she chases after Mina’s lips, the spot in her chest where Mina’s hand dawdles burning fiercely.

“Mina…” Dahyun murmurs, then pulls Mina flush against her until there’s little to no space left between their bodies.

“Dahyun-ah…” Mina whispers, her shallow breaths tickling Dahyun’s cheeks.

Dahyun shudders, dazed and caught speechless when she feels the ghost of Mina’s fingertips stroking lazy patterns around her chest. To think that Mina could be this bold, yet somehow still manage to be innocent about it.

And God, the way Mina sighs her name – Dahyun swears it’s as if Mina is singing to her.

The hushed moan that Mina tries to contain when Dahyun slips her tongue past her parted lips is just as beautiful a sound, too. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss, the world coming to a complete standstill with the weight of Mina’s palm sliding up her chest for a good moment or two before Mina settles for winding her arms around Dahyun’s neck.

It’s intoxicating, the way Mina toys with the hairs on the back of her neck while their lips mold together in a slow dance neither of them are willing to break away from. Exhilarating, how Mina responds with a small noise and a slight shudder when Dahyun tugs on her lower lip.

Too far gone in each other, neither of them hears the click of the door being unlocked, until someone excitedly exclaims, “Aha! So that’s why you wanted to be sure Momoring and I would be away the whole day, Mina-chan!”

Mina squeaks and Dahyun yelps in surprise at the unexpected intrusion, their faces burning a furious shade of red as Mina hurriedly scrambles off of Dahyun’s lap. Leaning against the doorframe is who Dahyun assumes to be one of Mina’s friends and roommates, grinning deviously from ear-to-ear and looking at them like she discovered a gold mine.

Dahyun has never felt more embarrassed in her entire life, and she wishes the ground would just split wide open and swallow her whole; Mina looks like she’s thinking the same thing with how she fidgets with her hands while staring at the floor like it would save her from their situation.

Talk about wanting to leave a good impression upon meeting Mina’s roommates for the first time.

Well, too late for that now.

“U-uhm,” Dahyun tries to speak, but her stupid brain won’t think of anything else other than the weight of Mina sitting on her lap and the pressure of her lips against her own.

Then again, what _can_ she say to make things less awkward? _Hi, I’m Kim Dahyun and I swear this isn’t what you think it is!_

Pfft. Yeah, right. Like that’s going to work when they’ve been caught red-handed, clear as day.

“S-Sana, what are you doing here? I thought-“

Okay, so _that’s_ Sana, Dahyun silently notes to herself.

“-that we wouldn’t be back until later?” Sana finishes, a teasing glint in her eyes as they sweep towards Dahyun. “Yes, but silly me forgot to bring something important so I had to swing by to get it.”

As if things couldn’t get any worse, another girl – which Dahyun assumes is Momo – appears by the door, glancing back and forth between Dahyun, Mina, and Sana with a confused expression.

“Sana? Did you get what you needed?” Momo asks, though she’s still looking at Dahyun.

“Oh, not yet, but I found something better,” Sana answers, sounding nothing short of thrilled as she waves a hand between Dahyun and Mina. “Look at them, Momoring!”

The confusion on Momo’s face only grows. “O…kay?” she blinks, looking hopelessly lost.

Cheeks puffed out in a way that reminds Dahyun of a Shiba Inu, Sana huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “Don’t you get it, Momoring?! This is Mina’s-“

“Sana!” Mina cries out, horrified, face flushed with embarrassment.

“What?” Sana pouts. “You’ve been taking forever to introduce her to us, and you still aren’t going to?”

Part of Dahyun wants to speak or at least make some sort of noise to remind the other three of her presence, but she can only shift around awkwardly in her seat while avoiding any form of eye contact.

“That’s- I was already _going_ to,” Mina argues.

“Oh, really?” Sana arches an eyebrow. “When? Will it be after you guys-“

“N-no!” Mina exclaims, the fire in her face spreading to the tips of her ears and all the way to her neck. Dahyun feels her own do the same at the implication Sana is making. “We weren’t- oh God, never mind,” she adds with a mournful groan before taking a deep breath to compose herself.

Dahyun does the same thing, though she isn’t sure if it’s working because she still hasn’t calmed down from the thought that she and Mina have been caught in such an incriminating position. Sana doesn’t say another word, instead looks at Mina and Dahyun expectantly with wide, puppy-dog eyes.

If Dahyun hadn’t already been subjected to Mina’s irresistible, impossible-to-say-no-to pouts, she might have fallen for that. But if Mina gave her the same look…

Nope. Dahyun doesn’t even want to think about that. Mina is already hard enough to resist with even the tiniest of pouts; Dahyun doesn’t want to find out what’s going to happen if Mina looks at her like a puppy.

It takes a few moments more for Momo to put the pieces together, and when she does, what can only be described as excitement spreads across her face.

“Minari! Is that-“

“Yes,” Mina cuts in, more exasperated than embarrassed now.

“Well?” Sana prods. “Go on, then.”

Mina and Dahyun glance at each other, the awkward tension surrounding them turning into one of shock when Mina reaches for Dahyun’s hand and grasps it firmly in hers. The glint in Sana’s eyes turn clearer and brighter, and so does the glee written on Momo’s face.

“Sana, Momo, this is Dahyun,” Mina says, voice turning soft once more. “Dahyun, meet Momo and Sana.”

Heart pounding, Dahyun clears her throat and rises to her feet, trying her best to look Sana and Momo in the eye despite the blush still very much present on her cheeks. “H-hi, I’m Dahyun. Kim Dahyun. You can just call me Dahyun, by the way.”

Sana squeals and grabs Dahyun’s hand to shake it. “Sana! Minatozaki Sana,” she introduces herself, her eagerness making Dahyun relax. “Mina was right – you really are cute!”

Dahyun almost chokes on air at that; behind her, Mina groans and buries her face in her hands. “Uhm, t-thanks?”

Sana giggles, throwing Dahyun a wink before dropping her hand. “No problem, Dahyun!”

“And I’m Momo. Hirai Momo,” Momo slides in, offering Dahyun a warm smile that she returns. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Dahyun.” Her gaze flits towards Mina for a split second when she says ‘finally’, which Mina pointedly ignores.

“You, too,” Dahyun answers with a nod and a wide grin. “Mina’s told me a lot about you guys.”

“Oh?” Sana grins. “Good things, I hope?”

Dahyun chuckles and nods, Sana and Momo’s bright, welcoming disposition already making her feel at ease. “Yeah, lots of good things.”

“Well, that goes both ways,” Momo says, a hint of teasing in her tone directed towards Mina.

Mina huffs and gives Sana a pointed look. “Weren’t you going to get something?”

“Wow, someone’s frustrated,” Sana comments. Then, to Dahyun, she says, “Hey, Dahyun, are you sure you want to continue dating this moody old lady?”

“Excuse me?!” Mina raises her voice, though it isn’t that much different from how she normally speaks. Dahyun has to bite down on her lip to stifle the laugh that threatens to bubble out of her. “Who are you calling a moody old lady?”

“Let’s see…” Momo taps at her chin, pretending to think. “You like staring out into space with your headphones on when it’s raining; you frown and pout around when you have to go out even if it’s for something important; you-“

“F-fine, I get it! You can stop now,” Mina interjects, ears turning red.

“You two didn’t even give Dahyun the chance to answer my question,” Sana sulks.

Dahyun looks like a deer caught in headlights when the three whip their heads towards her, their eyes wide and expectant – Mina’s, especially. This time, it’s her who takes Mina’s hand, breath catching in her throat when Mina shyly ducks her head.

“I’m sure. One-hundred percent sure,” Dahyun promises, because there just isn’t any other answer for her. She loves every side there is to Mina, whether she’s shy and quiet, confident and flirty, or affectionate and clingy. How Mina switches between the three never fails to throw Dahyun in for a loop, but she can’t deny that she likes the way it keeps her on her toes.

And if instead of going out, Mina wants to stay in and cuddle or play video games or watch movies, then Dahyun would love nothing more than to keep her company. Call her whipped or whatever, but if it makes Mina happy, then Dahyun doesn’t care what other people say.

In an attempt to hide her growing blush, Mina shifts closer and rests her forehead on Dahyun’s shoulder. Sana coos gently at the sight, while Momo squeals and claps her hands in delight.

“Shut up,” Mina grumbles, voice muffled by Dahyun’s shirt. “Now, did you really forget something or was that just an excuse to come barging in?” she directs at Sana.

Sana squawks and clutches a hand to her chest in mock offense. “Excuse me!? Are you seriously accusing me of wanting to spy on you?”

Mina raises her head from Dahyun’s shoulder and narrows her eyes at Sana. “I don’t know, _are_ you?”

Raising her hands in surrender, Sana counters, “Alright, fine, I’ll go grab it from my room and then you’ll see that you’re wrong.”

And with that, Sana stomps away from the living room and into what Dahyun assumes in her bedroom, leaving Momo standing by the coffee table. Dahyun is about to extend an offer for Momo to sit down, but then remembers that this is Momo’s dorm, too, and so she clamps her mouth back shut.

“I’m guessing Sana caught you two at a bad time, huh?” Momo grins.

Mina groans, “Oh God, not you, too, Momo.”

A small pout appears on Momo’s lips, making Dahyun wonder if that’s a thing between the three. “What, why? I think it’s great!” she then turns to Dahyun and says, “You know it’s almost impossible to get her out of here once she’s settled in? So, when she told us about you and how you’ve been going out on dates, Sana and I were beside ourselves with joy and relief.”

Dahyun flushes and picks at her sweatpants. Despite only having just met Momo, Dahyun can tell that she’s being sincere in welcoming and accepting her relationship with Mina – even if the timing of their meeting couldn’t have been any worse.

“But yeah,” Momo continues, lips stretching into a smirk as she regards how close Mina and Dahyun are sitting next to each other. “You’re welcome to stop by anytime, Dahyun – especially if it’s to drag Mina out of her bed.”

“Duly noted.” Dahyun snaps her hand into a salute, chuckling when she feels Mina pout into her shoulder. “Though I can also be a huge homebody a lot of the time,” she adds sheepishly.

Momo laughs and, in a tone full of meaning, says, “Well, that’s no problem and I’m sure Mina would appreciate having someone to stay in with her.”

“Momo,” Mina whines, the sound so soft and cute that Dahyun finds herself tempted to think of ways where she can coax it out again sometime. “Stop that! You’re going to give Dahyun the wrong idea!”

“Hey, you’re the one who took things out of context! I was only suggesting that Dahyun keep you company when you don’t feel like leaving the dorm.”

“Same difference,” Mina grumbles. “I know how you and Sana think, so don’t bother trying to deny it.”

Choosing to ignore the jab, Momo turns her attention back to Dahyun and gives her a look that says ‘can you believe this girl?’ Dahyun just laughs and shakes her head.

“And you,” Mina sniffs, poking at Dahyun’s cheek. “What’s so funny?”

A surge of affection wells up within Dahyun at the pout that Mina tries – but fails – to contain, a lopsided grin splitting her face wide open in reaction to the adorable sight before her.

“Nothing,” Dahyun says, grin still in place.

At that moment, Sana emerges from her room, a set of bluetooth speakers in hand as she approaches the three. “Did someone call for me? I heard my name.” 

“No one did,” Mina says dryly.

Sana rolls her eyes playfully and waves the speakers at Mina. “See, I told you I _did_ forget something.”

“Fine, fine, you win,” Mina concedes, somewhat begrudgingly.

“Still prickly, eh? Or would being left alone with Dahyun again turn that grumpy frown outside down?” Sana remarks with a suggestive wriggle of the brow.

Instead of gracing Sana with an actual response, Mina reaches for one of the pillows and chucks it directly at her face. Sana lets out a muffled yelp of surprise as the pillow hits its mark, prompting Momo to snort and burst out laughing with Mina smirking in triumph.

“Okay, okay, I get the message!” Sana huffs, crossing her arms over her chest like a five-year old who got their toy stolen. “Let’s go, Momoring! Clearly, Mina doesn’t want us around.”

Still snickering, Momo walks over towards Sana and gets a smack on the arm. “Ow! What was that for?” Momo complains.

“Your best friend just got hit in the face by a pillow, and you’re _laughing_?” Sana emphasizes, incredulity coloring her voice and expression.

“If you saw the look on your face, you would’ve laughed too,” Momo says defensively.

“Oh, is that so?” Sana raises an eyebrow, the look in her eye telling Dahyun that she’s about to say something that would make Momo regret her choices. “And here I was, thinking of treating you to ramen tonight. But since you took such great pleasure in my getting hurt…” she trails off with a shrug, the threat of the words she left unspoken leaving their desired effect.

It’s comedic, the way Momo goes through all the five stages of grief in a matter of split seconds before her jaw drops in utter disbelief, as though she can’t believe that Sana would betray her like this. “You- you wouldn’t,” she stammers.

Sana folds her arms across her chest and sniffs, averting her gaze from Momo’s pleading, puppy-dog expression.

Okay, definitely a thing between the three of them, then, Dahyun decides. And going by the way Sana is clearly avoiding looking at Momo, Dahyun guesses she has a weak resolve to that kind of expression, too.

“Try me, and I swear I will,” Sana warns, still not meeting Momo’s gaze, much to both Dahyun and Mina’s amusement. Of course, Sana notices this, as she points at Mina with a stern expression. “And you, don’t go thinking you’re hot stuff just because you made out with a cute girl.”

Dahyun’s eyes grow so wide they almost bulge out of their sockets, cheeks turning a flaming red again that Mina mirrors. So much for thinking that they finally dodged that bullet. Pleased with herself at the reactions she’d gotten, Sana giggles while making kissy faces at them, Dahyun too shocked and Mina too embarrassed to try and respond to her.

“Well, as much as I’d love to stay and sit down with you two lovebirds, Momo and I unfortunately have places to be,” Sana says offhandedly as she tosses her hair back and winks at a still-blushing Mina and Dahyun. “And I’m sure you two have some business you’re itching to get back to, so ta-ta!”

Before Dahyun and Mina can recover, Sana pulls Momo by the wrist all the way out the dorm, the echo of the door clicking shut being the one to bring the pair back to their senses. Left alone together again, they shift around until their knees touch, not quite knowing what to say in the aftermath of the whirlwind of events that just happened.

“Uhm, that was something…” Dahyun tries, desperate to get rid of the awkwardness that settles between them.

Mina huffs out a laugh and shakes her head. “It sure was. Sorry about Sana and Momo, by the way. They can be pretty…” she trails off vaguely, waving a hand.

“…crazy?” Dahyun supplies, relief coursing through her when Mina chuckles in agreement, dispelling some of the tension in the air. “Yeah, no worries. I know the feeling because Chaeng and Tzuyu love to get on my case a lot, too.”

“Mmm. Still, that was the worst possible timing for you to meet them,” Mina frowns. “I’m sorry I didn’t introduce you to them sooner…”

“It’s all good, no worries,” Dahyun reassures Mina. “I think they’re fun people to be around with – they’d probably also get along well with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.”

“I think they would, too,” Mina agrees. “Maybe we can set a date where all six of us can hang out together?”

“Yeah, that’s a great idea. I’m sure Chaeng and Tzuyu would be thrilled to make new friends.”

“Same goes for Sana and Momo. They love to socialize, so they’ll be happy to extend their circle a little more.”

With a grin, Dahyun bumps her knee against Mina’s. “What about you? Are you happy that yours got expanded with me?”

Mina strokes her chin, pretending to think, while Dahyun widens her eyes in a cute way and juts out her lower lip as far as she can. “Hmm, I _do_ love talking to Tzuyu and Chaeyoung.” At the feigned expression of hurt Dahyun gives her, Mina giggles and moves to sit on her lap, causing Dahyun’s breath to catch in her throat. “Silly, of course I’m happy I met you,” Mina says with a warm smile.

Dahyun laughs and shakes her head fondly. “I’m happy, too…” she trails off, wriggling her eyebrows at Mina. “Happy that I met Sana and Momo, that is,” she adds with a wink.

Unfortunately for Dahyun, that’s _exactly_ what gets Mina to hit her with _that_ look – eyes turning big and wide like a puppy asking for affection with the cutest, biggest pout that could cause a major heart attack Dahyun is sure she would never recover from.

Maybe she’s being biased when she says this, but between Mina, Momo, and Sana, Dahyun thinks it’s Mina who pulls off that expression the best.

“Just kidding,” Dahyun croaks, because what else is she supposed to do when someone like Mina looks at her like that? Stand her ground? Yeah, right. Not going to happen.

“You better be.” Mina wags a finger at Dahyun, but it isn’t the least bit threatening when her cheeks are still puffed out. “ _I’m_ your girlfriend, after all.”

The grin that breaks across Dahyun’s face at the declaration is immediate, the exhilaration blossoming in her chest much like the rush she feels when she lets the last notes of a song echo and reverberate in a crowded auditorium. 

Snaking her arms around Mina’s waist, Dahyun rests her chin on her chest and chirps, “Girlfriend, huh?”

Mina squishes Dahyun’s cheeks between her palms and laughs. “Yeah, I’m your girlfriend. And that’s why…” she taps at Dahyun’s bottom lip, settling herself more comfortably on her lap.

“That’s why…?” Dahyun coaxes, even though she already knows where this is leading to.

“That’s why I plan on continuing where we left off.”

Wow. Okay. Dahyun can definitely roll along with confident, assertive Mina.

And so, she does.

Securing Mina’s legs around her waist, Dahyun flips Mina onto her back on the couch, laughing at the squeal of surprise and the swat on the arm she gets from it. But before Mina can edge in a word, Dahyun dips her head and captures her lips in a deep kiss, a soft groan escaping her as Mina kisses back with the same fervor.

The gentle sighs and quiet moans that Mina breathes into her ear are just as pretty and melodious as Dahyun imagined them to be, and so is the way she hugs Dahyun close and presses her fingers down on her shoulder blades, enough for Dahyun to feel it even through her shirt.

And Dahyun doesn’t think she’s ever heard anything as beautiful as the way Mina lovingly murmurs her name while they drown in each other, again, and again, and _again._

* * *

There’s a hickey on Dahyun’s neck by the time they break away for good, Mina giggling as she gently traces the mark with the tips of her fingers.

“I think I got a bit carried away there.”

Dahyun chuckles and runs a hand through her tousled hair, heart fluttering at the impossibly soft and adoring smile that graces Mina’s lips. “Yeah, I guess you did.”

A quiet laugh bubbles out of Mina, followed by a content sigh when Dahyun leans in to place a tender kiss on each of the moles dotting her face. To think that once, she’d dreamed only of being able to trace them with her fingers, but now-

“Dahyun…?”

Dahyun stops at pecking the mole found right below Mina’s bottom lip and hums, “Hmm?”

“Can I-“ Mina starts, voice small and hands twisting their way around the hem of Dahyun’s shirt. “Can I tell you something?”

Bracing her elbows on either side of Mina’s head, Dahyun breathes out, “Of course, Mina. Anything.”

Mina shifts beneath Dahyun, not to get away but to move closer – as close as the tiny space the couch would allow her to be. Even then, Mina seems to shrink, eyes growing distant and the stars scattered inside them dimming for a moment, though her grip on Dahyun’s shirt tightens.

Almost as if she’s afraid Dahyun would disappear if she didn’t hold on firmly enough.

In hopes that it would be a source of comfort, Dahyun takes Mina’s hands and gives her wrists a reassuring squeeze; a sad smile toys at Mina’s lips, a deep-seated sorrow shadowing part of her face that makes Dahyun’s chest cave in on itself.

Still, Dahyun stays silent, waiting for Mina to open up.

“Momo and Sana are already in their fourth year,” Mina confesses, then pauses for a beat. Dahyun doesn’t let go of her hands, keeps them securely in her own. “I’m supposed to be in my third right now.” 

Mina takes a deep, steadying breath, and, seeing no judgment in Dahyun’s expression, continues, “I- last year, I was supposed to have a huge part in a joint major concert between our college and one of the local theaters. I practiced hard – the hardest I ever did, and I was ready. Or at least I thought I was.”

A slight shiver racks Mina’s frame at the memory, lower lip trembling as she fists at the material of Dahyun’s shirt. Dahyun sees – no, _feels_ \- something break inside Mina in that moment, every word weighed down by a heaviness and hurt Dahyun has never heard or felt before. 

“By the time the night of the concert arrived, I couldn’t go onstage when it was already my turn to perform. I didn’t- I couldn’t understand what was happening to me.” A tear rolls down Mina’s cheek, and Dahyun traps it with the pad of her thumb, letting her touch linger there. “It felt like the walls were closing in on me, and it got so bad that I couldn’t even breathe properly.”

Dahyun cradles Mina’s face in her hands with all the gentleness and comfort she could muster, eyes never straying or shifting away in the slightest. Keeping them on Mina, only Mina.

“I had to pull back from the performance in the end. My parents – they brought me to see a doctor the next day, and he advised me to take a break. From school, from ballet, from everything that could possibly trigger more attacks. I didn’t want to, at first. I was afraid of what it meant, that I might not be able to get back on my feet and be who I was again before what happened that night.

“But everyone was so kind to me. They didn’t look at me different, or like there was something wrong with me, or that I was beyond hope.” Mina clutches at Dahyun’s shirt, sniffling and whimpering but continuing on, nonetheless, “My parents told me that it’s okay to step back; that I don’t have to be afraid because they’ll be there with me every step of the way. Momo and Sana reassured me that it doesn’t change anything, that I’m still Mina at the heart of it all, no matter what happens. So, that’s what I did. I stepped back, and my professors were kind enough to remind me that I shouldn’t pressure and rush myself. That my health should take priority above everything else.”

More tears fall from Mina’s eyes, chest stuttering with uneven breaths that splits Dahyun’s heart in two. There’s so much pain straining Mina’s voice, a far cry from the sweet tune Dahyun has always heard until now.

Still, this is _Mina_ , and though Dahyun might not understand what she had gone through, the fact remains that Mina trusts her enough to tell Dahyun about this part of her, even if it must have been difficult.

And who would Dahyun be if she chose not to accept Mina for who she is, if she didn’t accept every bit and piece Mina offers for her to take, having faith that Dahyun wouldn’t think her any less of a person when she does?

Then, Mina closes her fingers around Dahyun’s wrists, and with a watery smile, says, “I stepped back for a year, and then I met you. That day at the auditorium when I danced to you playing the piano, it felt- it felt so right. To be honest, I still had many doubts about myself running through my head before then, but when I saw how passionate you were about music? It helped clear my head and helped me remember why I’m here.”

The sadness clouding Mina’s eyes starts to break apart like the clouds do after the rain, giving way for the stars in them to shine once more – twinkling brightly and as surely as the way Dahyun lets her hands roam free across the piano keys without a moment’s pause or the smallest amount of hesitation.

It’s breathtaking, _unbelievable,_ how Mina can share and entrust such a huge part of herself to Dahyun without fear and without reservation.

Incredible, _brave_ , how Mina can open herself up this fully and have faith that Dahyun won’t leave her heartbroken for it.

Not that Dahyun would, not that she ever _could._ She’s- that’s not the kind of person she is, isn’t what her parents taught and shaped her to be.

And she needs to let Mina know that. Needs to let Mina know that she feels the same – that she would still be running around in circles, struggling to find the right sounds to play and arrange and blend if Mina hadn’t snuck into Dahyun’s life the way she did that afternoon in the park.

“They’re right,” Dahyun exhales, watching as Mina’s gaze flit upwards to meet her own. “Your parents, and Momo and Sana. They’re right. No matter which way you look at it, you’re still Myoui Mina, through and through. What happened – what’s happening to you – doesn’t make you any less of a person. If anything, I think it makes you more of one. Braver, _stronger._ ” She then pauses, a soft smile curling at her lips as she sweeps Mina’s hair away from her cheeks. “Stronger than all The Avengers combined.”

The last of the clouds vanish then, Mina breaking into a fit of giggles at the analogy. Dahyun grins, thinking that her parents were right when they told her that her wit would get her far in life.

“That’s very high praise, you know?” Mina chuckles, soft and fond as she takes Dahyun’s face in her hands.

Dahyun hums and leans into the touch, glad that Mina is smiling again. “And you deserve it,” she says, heart skipping a beat as Mina flushes and taps at her nose. “Every superhero went through heartache that they needed to deal with and face head-on before they can go on to save the world, and that’s exactly what you’re doing.”

“And it’s those heartaches that allowed them to turn into someone greater than who they already were,” Mina says slowly, accepting each and every word as they come, wanting them to be part of who she is. “Because they chose to rise above it instead of letting it weigh them down.”

Her gaze on Dahyun’s remains steady, unwavering; full of strength and a quiet resolve that anchors her, anchors the two of them.

Dahyun holds Mina’s waist, heart almost leaping out her throat when Mina guides her hands to slide underneath her shirt. Her skin feels impossibly soft, and, with slow and hesitant movements, Dahyun strokes at it, gulping as Mina shivers and presses closer to her.

“They might not be perfect, but they’re trying their best every day,” Dahyun breathes out, lets her touch idle on Mina’s hip. “They’re doing everything they can, not just to save other people, but themselves, too; and they’re able to do that because they have a strong, stable support system that’s always ready to lift them up when they feel like the weight on their shoulders is becoming too much to bear.”

There’s a pause after that, both with words and touches, but the way their gazes lock speaks volumes for them both – especially Mina, whom Dahyun knows is more comfortable communicating with subtle touches and expressing what she feels with nothing more than her eyes.

Mina just- she has a way of speaking with her eyes that entrances Dahyun; holds her captive like a beautifully-composed piece of music she can’t escape from, even in her dreams. It’s there, it’s always there – burned into the back of her head and ingrained at the tips of her fingers, flowing, flowing, flowing in an endless melody.

It’s reflex, when Mina breathes out a peaceful sigh and closes her eyes, that pushes Dahyun into tracing the gentle slope of her eyelids with a lone fingertip.

Reflex, the smiles that they mirror at each other as Mina strokes the line of Dahyun’s jaw with her thumb, reaching higher until Mina is tracing the shell of her ear.

“I’m glad you’re here with me, Dahyun,” Mina whispers, her touch asking a silent question.

_Kiss me. Love me._

Dahyun dips her head and does both.

Over and over again, answering Mina each and every time.

* * *

That night, Dahyun dreams she’s in a spacious room where a grand piano is placed right in the middle, the plain white curtains fluttering about from a comfortably cool breeze that sets in through the open windows. Sunlight bathes the room in its entirety, keeping everything bright and warm that translates into stories of coming home to shy, gummy smiles, giddy giggles of her name, and the gentleness of familiar fingertips caressing and tracing the outline of her face.

It’s soft and quiet at first, the music Dahyun plays, but at the same time enough to keep her absorbed that she doesn’t notice or hear the set of graceful footsteps that approach her.

Until a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, followed by the warmth of a cheek pressed against her own and a sweet, angelic voice humming along to the tune of the song. A smile then curves at the corners of Dahyun’s lips, her head tilting back to rest against the chest of her new companion.

For some reason, neither of them could speak, but Dahyun doesn’t mind – she knows how Mina’s voice sounds that she doesn’t need to hear Mina say anything to recognize that it’s her.

So, she lets the music continue to flow, lets it be the one to speak for her instead, never doubting that Mina would surely understand what Dahyun wants to tell her.

And when Mina hugs her tighter, Dahyun thinks it’s the most peaceful and comforting dream she’s ever had.

* * *

Dahyun is alone in one of the music rooms when Mina walks in, her ears immediately perking up at the gentle padding of footsteps that approach her. Above the keys, her fingers still, a sheepish smile breaking across her face as she follows Mina’s gaze towards the sheets of paper strewn haphazardly above the piano.

“Working hard?” Mina asks with a soft smile, moving to sit beside Dahyun on the bench.

Dahyun scoots over to the side to give Mina more room, receiving a murmured ‘thank you’ in return as Mina rests her head on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Dahyun answers, cranes her neck a little to brush her lips against Mina’s hair. “How was practice?”

Mina hums, tracing patterns around Dahyun’s knee. “It went well, I think. My professor said I did great and there’s nothing I should worry about.” She nuzzles her nose into the crook of Dahyun’s neck and lets out a sigh. “But I don’t know- I guess I’m just nervous,” she admits quietly, hands shaking ever-so-slightly that Dahyun might have missed it if she hadn’t been paying close attention to Mina’s body language.

And with the way Mina sidles closer to her, absentmindedly bunching and twisting the hem of Dahyun’s shirt around her fingers, Dahyun gets the feeling that Mina isn’t going through the normal case of nerves.

It makes sense, given that this is going to be Mina’s first performance in more than a year, and the last time she was supposed to be onstage…

Dahyun still aches whenever she thinks about it.

She can only imagine how Mina must have felt back then, how she must be feeling as of the moment with the day of her performance drawing nearer and nearer with every second that passes by. And even though Dahyun can’t say that she understands what Mina is struggling with, she can try and do something that would hopefully make things a little bit better and easier for Mina.

“Would you like me to play something for you?” Dahyun offers in a gentle tone, one that eases some of the tension in Mina’s body.

“I- I’d love it if you would,” Mina whispers, her grip on Dahyun’s shirt loosening.

Dahyun nods and positions her fingers over the keys, debating on which piece to choose for a moment before eventually settling on _that_ one. Willing away the nerves of playing it for someone else to hear for the first time – and that someone being the sole reason her composition exists and is now sitting right beside her – Dahyun takes a deep breath and begins.

In the many years that she’s been studying music and the piano, this is the first time Dahyun has poured this much - if not all - of her heart and soul into composing a single piece. And while she’s never one to do things halfheartedly, this one is simply on a much different level, one that she can’t even begin to compare to her past compositions.

Technique is highly important, that much Dahyun had understood and ingrained into herself from a young age; but music, too, is a form of art and she knows she can’t rely on technique alone to get her feelings across to her audience.

No, she has to muster every ounce of emotion she can and let it flow and bleed into the music. Has to let Mina feel every single note without fail, even if Dahyun has yet to find and fit in the last part she needs in order to say that she’s truly finished and satisfied with her work.

All the while, Mina doesn’t speak, content to allow Dahyun to get lost in her own world while she sits and listens in silence.

It’s still awkward, the last part that hangs in the air and waiting to be continued, but Mina doesn’t seem to notice or mind, even if Dahyun does.

“It isn’t finished yet,” Dahyun explains, voice raw and throaty as she tugs on her sleeves, slowly turning her head to meet Mina’s eyes. “There’s- the final part is still missing and I’m still trying to find the best way to make it work, but I wanted you to be the first to hear it.”

Mina shifts her weight onto her other knee and presses it against Dahyun’s, reaching over to where Dahyun’s hand still lingers in hesitation over the keys and clasps it reassuringly in hers. “It’s- it’s beautiful, Dahyun,” she says, awestruck and at a loss for words as she shakes her head. “This is the one you’ve been working on all this time, isn’t it?”

With her free hand, Dahyun runs her fingers through her hair and releases a steadying breath. “Yeah, it is.” She casts her gaze down to where Mina strokes at the inside of her wrist using her thumb, right above the spot where her pulse throbs. “Did it- did it help? Hearing it, I mean?”

“It did.” Mina squeezes Dahyun’s hand, the quiver in her voice no longer there. “I think I’m ready to go on that stage this time. Thank you, Dahyun…”

Dahyun nods, thinks it’s about time she told Mina the whole story behind her piece; the main reason why she got this far and wants to push herself even further – as far as she can go and the furthest distance she would be able to reach.

Somehow, along the lines of meeting Mina, then getting to know her more and more while falling even more deeply in love with her the entire time, Dahyun’s motivations for working on her piece had shifted from wanting to impress her professor into wanting it to be a special gift that Mina would love and cherish.

Running her thumb over Mina’s knuckles, Dahyun swallows, then asks, “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course, Dahyun-ah,” Mina says, ever-so-beautiful as she offers Dahyun a warm, encouraging smile.

A deep breath. Mina’s shimmering, starry eyes on hers, breathing new life into Dahyun. The distant echo of bright, happy giggles ringing in her ears. The ghost of a touch against her skin. A pair of lips chasing her own, content sighs spilling into and muffled by her own.

How, then, could Dahyun not want to write music about _and_ for Mina?

How could she not want to write down and play melodies about falling for and with the stars dotting Mina’s eyes?

She can’t not do it, plain and simple.

“The piece, it’s- it’s for you,” Dahyun manages to say despite the huge lump forming in her throat. Mina’s eyes widen, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks at the unwavering gaze Dahyun has on her. “And, well, it’s also about you. Every- every single part of it is.”

Dahyun pauses. Keeps her gaze trained on Mina. Falls. Inhales. Exhales. Drops her gaze to where their fingers remain intertwined, trapping Mina’s thumb underneath her own. Falls deeper, faster; chest swelling and rising and barely falling even when her heart is.

Then she pushes on again, hoping that Mina would still be able to understand her even if her words come out a jumbled mess.

“For the first few weeks since my professor told us about our project, I was stuck. I didn’t know where to start, or how to, or- or if I even could. And then I saw you sitting by the tree at the park. Heck, I thought you were a ghost at first because one second there was no one else, and then the next, there you were,” Dahyun laughs and shakes her head, nostalgia lacing her voice as she recalls the memory of Mina sitting peacefully with a book propped up on her lap.

Mina giggles, leaning in closer but otherwise not saying a word, more than happy to let Dahyun continue rambling.

“And I know it’s going to sound weird, but when I saw you right there? It- it struck something in me,” Dahyun rushes out in a single breath, thumb absentmindedly tapping a rhythm against the back of Mina’s hand. “Then I met you again at the café, and then again at the auditorium, and every time we met, I stopped struggling. It was like things were falling into place each time, kind of like how you fit puzzle pieces together until you start seeing what the bigger picture is? That’s how it fel- _feels_ for me whenever we’re together, and all this time, I realized it’s also how I’ve been going around working on this piece.”

Dahyun is out of breath by the time she finishes, heart racing so quickly in her chest she’s sure it’s bound to leap out of her throat any second now. Before this, she hadn’t really understood the entire process behind her work – she just kept going and going without hitting the brakes, laser-focused on building upon the last parts where she left off of and then doing the same thing the next time.

Rinse and repeat, but not to the point where it became mechanical or a rigid routine she has to stick to no matter what.

Much like the way she tilts her body forward, arms seeking Mina’s waist for another chance to hold her.

And, like always, Mina lets her.

“I know what you mean…” Mina murmurs, eyelashes fluttering, beckoning Dahyun to gravitate closer. A smile, full of sunshine and its bright, golden rays, greets Dahyun; growing warmer and warmer as Mina inches forward, little by little. “And I- I’m touched. I never thought the day would come where someone would write music for me, much less about me.” Her smile turns bashful, cheeks sucked in as she lets out a shy laugh. “I don’t think I would have ever imagined it, and honestly? It feels so surreal… but I love it, and I know I’ll love it more than I already do when you finish it.”

Dahyun’s heart does a happy dance upon hearing that, tapping and beating along to the pace of the sunrise that glows in Mina’s gentle, delicate features. She didn’t think she could find Mina any more beautiful than she already does, but in that moment, Dahyun finds herself being proven wrong once again.

After all, Mina could never be anything _but_ beautiful.

So, so beautiful that Dahyun wants nothing more than to arrange more stories about her.

* * *

“You didn’t tell us Mina’s friends were gorgeous!”

Dahyun scowls at Chaeyoung, who is very clearly admiring Momo. “Well, I’m sorry I only have eyes for Mina,” she huffs, the bouquet of tulips she’d bought cradled carefully to her chest.

“Right, right, whatever bro,” Chaeyoung answers, dismissive, much to Dahyun’s annoyance.

Tzuyu, on the other hand, blushes and ducks her head at the unbridled interest Sana shows in her as they approach her and Momo. An amused chuckle escapes Dahyun at the sight, because despite the intimidating aura Tzuyu sometimes has around her, she can be quite the shy girl when people turn their heads to look at her.

“Dahyun!” Sana chirps, moving in as if to give her a hug, but then draws back as soon as she sees the flowers Dahyun is carrying. So, she settles for placing her hands on both of Dahyun’s arms instead, a bright grin breaking across her face. “It’s good to see you!”

Returning Sana’s grin, Dahyun says, “Hey, Sana! It’s good to see you, too.”

“What about me?” Momo pouts, to which Dahyun laughs.

“Of course, I’m happy to see you too, Momo,” Dahyun assures her, to Momo’s delight. “And here, let me introduce you guys. These are Chaeyoung and Tzuyu,” Dahyun says, pointing to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, respectively. “Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, meet Momo and Sana.”

Chaeyoung flashes Momo a cheerful smile, a bit _too_ cheerful if you asked Dahyun, with the deep indent of her dimple even showing. “Hi, it’s great to see you! Son Chaeyoung,” she greets, enthusiastic, as she holds out her hand.

“Hirai Momo,” Momo answers, a hint of pink flushing her cheeks as she shakes hands with Chaeyoung. Dahyun raises an eyebrow, thinks _huh_ to herself at the exchange. “It’s nice to meet you, too, Chaeyoung.”

“Minatozaki Sana,” Sana tells Tzuyu in her signature bright, bubbly voice, perking up when Tzuyu offers her a shy smile in response. “Hi!”

“Chou Tzuyu,” Tzuyu says, which causes Sana’s grin to grow wider. “Uhm, hi back…”

“The three of you are so cute,” Sana remarks with a giggle, prompting a blush to erupt across Tzuyu’s face and Chaeyoung to chuckle in embarrassment. “Don’t worry, by the way. Momo and I don’t bite.” She winks.

“They’re just doing the final touches for the stage, but Mina is already backstage,” Momo says, more to Dahyun than the rest, a smile tugging at her lips. “Why don’t you go ahead and meet her, Dahyun? We’ll save a seat for you up front.”

“Yeah, because I’m sure it’s Mina that Dahyun really wants to see,” Sana teases. “Isn’t that right, Dahyun?”

Flustered, Dahyun lets out a sheepish laugh and scratches at the back of her neck, which has Sana cooing and making a comment about ‘young love’ or something along those lines.

“Yeah, Dubs, you should go. Wouldn’t want to keep a lady waiting, yeah?” Chaeyoung coaxes.

Dahyun rolls her eyes, resisting the urge to make a retort about Chaeyoung wanting her gone so she can talk to her obvious, newfound crush. Well, whatever. The main reason for all of them being here is to support Mina, after all.

“I’ll catch up with you guys again later, then,” Dahyun excuses herself.

The other four wave her goodbye, and, after checking herself one more time, Dahyun heads inside the auditorium and weaves through the staff going through the final checks.

“Would you happen to be Miss Kim Dahyun?” A man in a suit asks as she approaches the stage.

“I- yes, that’s me,” Dahyun confirms.

The man smiles and waves Dahyun over to the back of the stage. “Mina mentioned that you would be coming. Please, go ahead.”

Dahyun returns the smile and gives him a polite bow. “Thank you.”

Then, flowers in hand, Dahyun makes her way behind the wall separating the stage and the rows of doors, greeting everyone she sees along the way as she searches for Mina’s assigned room. After she’s found it, she takes a deep breath and runs a hand through her hair before she knocks.

While she waits for Mina to open the door, Dahyun experiences a slight feeling of déjà vu. Come to think of it, this is, in some ways, the same setting as when Dahyun came to pick Mina up from her dorm for their first date.

Similar to back then, she currently has a bouquet of tulips, standing outside a door that Mina would soon open for her. Except, this time, the place and the circumstances are different.

What does remain the same, however, is the breath Dahyun sucks in when the door opens and she sees Mina, looking every bit as radiant as ever with the warm glow that brightens her face and the soft smile that graces her lips as soon as her eyes meet Dahyun’s.

“Hi,” Dahyun breathes out, left blinking in a dazed state when Mina giggles and leads her inside by the wrist.

“Hi back,” Mina answers, using her other hand to close the door behind them.

Dahyun clears her throat, opens her mouth to try and speak, then closes it again. Mina takes this chance to lean in and press a sweet, lingering kiss to Dahyun’s cheek, which ends with Dahyun sneaking one right off of her lips.

But it doesn’t end there, because Mina is quick to give Dahyun a peck in revenge; Dahyun, not one to give up easily, counters it with yet another one. And God, it’s like the heavens have opened up and sent choirs of angels when Mina giggles breathlessly against her lips, which brings out a huge, lovestruck grin from Dahyun.

“Flowers?” Dahyun mumbles, holding out the bouquet for Mina to take.

“Yes, I can see that,” Mina teases as she gently eases it from Dahyun’s grasp. Then, she brings it to her nose and lets out a pleased sigh at the pleasant scent. “It feels like it was only yesterday when we had our first date…”

Dahyun smiles at the memory, then at Mina who sets aside the flowers on top of her vanity table. “I was a nervous wreck back then, to be honest.”

Mina laughs and wraps her arms around Dahyun’s neck, while Dahyun holds her by the waist. “Was that why you were frozen on the spot while staring at me?”

“That and what else can you do when the most beautiful girl is standing right in front of you?” Dahyun grins. “Anyone would be nervous when they’re about to go on a date with said girl.”

This gets Mina to blush a furious shade of red and smack Dahyun’s arm out of embarrassment. “Oh, you smooth talker.”

Dahyun winks, only to fail, which in turn gets Mina to laugh out loud. “Why, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Mina shakes her head and pinches Dahyun’s cheeks. “You’re so cute.”

“Uhh, just cute? I am offended, Myoui Mina,” Dahyun huffs, mocking outrage as she clutches a hand to her chest.

“That’s exactly why I think you’re cute,” Mina giggles.

“Guess I’ll have to accept it, then.”

“You should, because I don’t say that to just anyone.”

“Oh?” Dahyun smirks. “I’m that special, huh?”

“Don’t make me take it back,” Mina warns with a playful wag of the finger.

Dahyun snaps into a salute. “Yes ma’am, I won’t ma’am!”

“Dork,” Mina remarks with a fond shake of the head.

With a soft chuckle, Dahyun gazes at Mina and squeezes her waist. “So, how are you feeling?”

“A bit nervous,” Mina admits. “But it isn’t anything too bad. Listening to the audio files that you sent me of you playing the piano has been a really huge help.” 

“Yeah?” Dahyun smiles. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Leaning in to touch their foreheads together, Mina releases a soft sigh and murmurs, “There’s always been something so calming about the way you play. It’s so… reassuring. Like there’s nothing I have to worry about. And even if there is,” she pauses, lets her hand drift to Dahyun’s jaw. “It gets washed away, eventually. My chest doesn’t feel as tight, and it isn’t hard to fall asleep anymore.”

Without saying a word, Dahyun holds Mina a little tighter, understanding that she doesn’t always have to say anything during times like this. Instead, she simply lets Mina be, lets _them_ be.

Lets Mina cup her face and kiss her, slow and sweet that Dahyun returns with the same tenderness she knows Mina always yearns for. “I’m glad you’re here, Dahyun. Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Dahyun murmurs, nuzzling her cheek into the warmth that settles in Mina’s palm. “Always.”

The way the word settles perfectly at the edge of her lips tells Dahyun that it was the right thing to say, and even more so with how Mina’s face lights up like it’s exactly what she wanted to hear.

They’re broken out of their spell when someone knocks on the door, the person on the other side calling for Mina to start getting ready. After the footsteps have died out, Mina slides her hands down Dahyun’s arms and gives each of them a gentle squeeze, her expression one of pure serenity as she dips her head.

Dahyun meets her halfway, feel the curve of a smile against her lips the moment they touch Mina’s own.

“Well, I have to get ready now,” Mina says, letting her hands drop to her sides. “I’ll see you later?”

Resisting the urge to reach out and intertwine their fingers together, Dahyun echoes, “I’ll see you later.” Then, she thinks, screw it and takes Mina’s hand anyway. “Break a leg and blow everyone out of the water, yeah?”

Eyes crinkling around the corners, Mina giggles and nods. “I’ll do my best.”

Dahyun grins and gives Mina a thumbs-up, the bright, twinkling sound of her laughter ringing in her ears as she walks out the door.

* * *

There’s no denying it – Mina belongs on the stage, where she shines so bright and so beautifully it starts to hurt in all the best ways possible. Her expressions are carefully composed, fierce with determination and a love for dancing that can be seen clear as day in the way her limbs ebb and flow seamlessly with the music playing in the background.

Against her lap, Dahyun’s fingers twitch in time with the faint echo of the piano keys that bring her back to that fateful day in this very same auditorium – to the very stage where she’d played her heart out and where Mina is now pouring her entire heart and soul into dancing for hundreds of eyes to see.

Then, for a moment, Mina’s gaze drifts over to where Dahyun sits, a soft smile gracing her lips the moment their eyes meet. It lasts for only a split second, the separation between Mina and the audience and Mina and her, but it’s enough to make the world stop spinning in its axis altogether.

And still, Mina dances. Dances like she’s in the center of the universe and everyone else’s lives revolve around her, drawing them in with such force that there isn’t any other option left than to let themselves be pulled into her gravity.

It just so happens that the pull is strongest with Dahyun.

Strong enough that she can almost swear Mina is calling out for her, and only her, even amongst the sea of people surrounding them.

It’s then that it hits her:

Mina’s dance is a song only Dahyun can hear loud and clear.

* * *

They gush over Mina’s performance at dinner, leaving Mina with no choice but to bury her face in Dahyun’s shoulder to hide the blush that rapidly spreads across her cheeks. Chuckling, Dahyun slings her arm around Mina’s shoulder and gives it a light squeeze, which prompts Mina to lift her head and flash Dahyun a bashful smile.

Sitting around them at the table, Sana, Tzuyu, Momo, and Chaeyoung talk animatedly; Sana has her hand placed on Tzuyu’s arm, most likely flirting but in a way that doesn’t seem to smother or bother Tzuyu. Momo, on the other hand, laughs at something Chaeyoung says which Dahyun hopes isn’t some dumb joke.

Then, there’s a tug on her sleeve, and Dahyun is caught off guard by Mina sneaking a light peck on her lips the moment she turns her head. Mina giggles at Dahyun’s stunned expression, pinches her cheeks, then picks off a piece of kimchi from Dahyun’s plate with her chopsticks.

Call her whipped, but Dahyun doesn’t have the heart to protest when Mina looks so cute eating what’s supposed to be her food.

After they’ve finished eating, the six of them plan on splitting the bill, or well, the five of them do because Dahyun had insisted on paying for Mina’s share.

Except, that isn’t what happens.

“Dahyuuuun,” Mina whines, jutting out her lower lip in a huge pout as Dahyun fishes out her wallet. Dahyun pointedly avoids looking at her, knowing that pout is sure to cause her resolve to crumble. “I can’t be the only one who isn’t going to pay!”

“Don’t worry, you’re not,” Chaeyoung slides in with a grin, winking at Momo who looks just about ready to protest herself. “Here, I’m paying for Momo’s share, too.”

“And I’m paying for Tzuyu’s!” Sana jumps in, much to Tzuyu’s surprise.

“Ah! S-Sana-unnie, you don’t have to do that!” Tzuyu stammers, eyes wide and cheeks flushed a deep scarlet.

“Yah, nonsense!” Sana argues. “I want to, so please let me?”

Tzuyu stops from reaching inside her purse, eventually nodding her assent, albeit a little reluctantly. Dahyun chuckles – Tzuyu always did like being independent so having someone who isn’t her or Chaeyoung pay for her must be puzzling.

“Okay, thank you,” Tzuyu mumbles, ducking her head shyly.

At that, Sana visibly lights up, looking nothing short of thrilled as she takes out her own money and puts in on top of the rest.

And that’s how three of them ended up paying instead of the original plan, giving Dahyun the feeling that this had just somehow turned into a triple date in the span of a few hours. Not that she minds, because Momo and Sana are great people; plus, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were eventually bound to find people they’re interested in that also share the same sentiments about them.

To think that it would be her own girlfriend’s best friends, though… Dahyun definitely didn’t see that coming.

In fact, Dahyun almost snorts at how cheesy Chaeyoung is being – even going so far as offering her jacket for Momo to wear as the cool evening breeze hits them the moment they step outside the restaurant.

 _Almost_ being the key word here, because the way she reaches out to cradle Mina’s hand in hers to shield it from the cold is immediate, natural. Mina flashes her a grateful smile, and Dahyun slips their intertwined fingers into her jacket pocket for additional warmth.

Truth be told, Dahyun almost tears up when Tzuyu shyly offers her arm for Sana to take, because wow, they sure grow up so fast.

“They’re cute,” Mina mumbles, swiping her thumb over Dahyun’s knuckles.

“Yeah,” Dahyun agrees, because it _is_ adorable, how Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are comfortable swapping stories and laughing along with Momo and Sana. “Give it a bit of time and they’ll probably start being disgusting.”

At that, Mina laughs and clutches onto Dahyun. “Mmm, you might be right.” She peeks out her tongue, thoughtful, then murmurs, “Actually, Dahyun, would you mind if we-“ she pauses, a hint of longing lurking deep within her eyes, heavy with meaning and implications that causes Dahyun’s throat to go dry. “Would it be okay if we went back ahead of them?”

Dahyun suppresses the shudder that runs through her spine as Mina strokes at the inside of her wrist, at the way Mina purses her lips and the way her lashes flutter in invitation.

“I- no,” Dahyun croaks, then clears her throat. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Mina breathes out a puff of air, glances down to where their hands are still safely secured together inside Dahyun’s pocket, then back at Dahyun. “Okay.” She smiles softly.

Dahyun gives a slow nod, reluctantly breaking her gaze to look at the four figures walking a few meters ahead of them. “Hey, guys?” she calls out, garnering their attention. She turns to Mina, then back at them. “Mina and I are gonna head back. Would that be alright?”

Sana and Momo share a look, ensuing a silent conversation that ends with both of them smiling and nodding in agreement.

“Sure, go ahead!” Momo says cheerily. “And don’t worry about Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, we’ll make sure they get back home before it gets too late.”

“And we’ll call you before we go back, just to give you two a heads up,” Sana remarks slyly, making Dahyun and Mina blush in unison.

Dahyun clears her throat and lets out an embarrassed laugh. “R-right, thanks. Then, uh, bye!”

Sana giggles and winks at Mina. “Alright, have a fun night, lovebirds!” 

“Sana!” Mina groans, her grip on Dahyun’s hand tightening.

Sana merely ignores her and starts skipping away – or, well, as much as skipping that can happen because her arm is still looped around Tzuyu’s. Not too loose and not too tight either, Dahyun notes, as if Sana can recognize how much physical contact Tzuyu is comfortable with.

Chaeyoung, on the other hand, is sidled close to Momo, their arms and the back of their hands brushing as they walk, heads tilted towards each other as they talk, seemingly lost in their own world.

Dahyun smiles, happy that her two best friends have found new people to share parts of themselves with. Then, not wanting to burst the bubble their friends have settled themselves in, Dahyun and Mina silently break away from the group to go their own way.

Neither of them says a word as they walk in the direction of Mina’s dorm, content to bask in the comfortable silence while listening to the crunching of the pavement underneath their feet. The closer they get, the louder the blood rushing inside of Dahyun’s head gets, and the firmer Mina’s grasp on her hand becomes.

The air is charged with a million possibilities the moment Dahyun settles herself on the edge of Mina’s bed, heart jumping straight to her throat as Mina moves to straddle her, all long limbs and searching gazes.

Dahyun sucks in a breath, rests one hand atop Mina’s thigh, the other coming to settle on her lower back. Ever so slightly, Mina leans in, the longing in her eyes resonating deeply with the swell of emotion that stirs inside of Dahyun.

Lips pursed, Mina strokes Dahyun’s cheeks with her thumbs, the touch so intimate that Dahyun can’t help but close her eyes and let out a sigh.

It’s Mina who kisses first, Mina who pushes Dahyun’s jacket off her shoulders before unbuttoning her own blouse, a faint shade of red dusting her cheeks as it slides off of her and onto the floor. Dahyun swallows, daring to touch the softness of Mina’s skin with deliberate, explorative caresses.

Mina is beautiful; Mina is soft to the touch and even softer in Dahyun’s eyes; her bare, flushed skin and long, dark hair a stark contrast to the plain white walls of her room and the light color of her sheets. Their kisses are lazy-sweet, and Mina’s little noises and quiet, pretty moans taste of coming home and wind chimes swaying in the breeze on a cool summer day.

The way Mina giggles into her mouth hours after is every bit as soul-shaking as her entire existence is; like she brought heaven along with her as her feet touched the ground for the first time.

Maybe she did. Dahyun wouldn’t even bat an eye if someone told her that Mina was heaven itself.

Eyes melting warmly, Mina stretches out her hands and cups them over Dahyun’s ears; the very same ones that have listened to thousands of songs; the very ones that have studied out and tried to make sense of every note they’ve come across.

Then, her lips and eyes string together words that Dahyun doesn’t need to hear to understand. With a laugh of her own, Dahyun mimics Mina by covering her ears, too, and mouths out the words in return.

_I love you._

And just like that, shooting stars set off in Mina’s eyes, arching high over the night sky and over their tangled limbs.

It’s the most beautiful song Dahyun has ever heard.

It’s the final part Dahyun needs to finish her piece.

But she knows that what she has with Mina is one that would never find its end.

* * *

The three words are a seamless fit; Dahyun even earns a perfect grade along with showers of praises and many congratulations from her professor for more than just a job well done. It’s a huge relief and a weight off of her shoulders, but more than anything, she takes pride in how Mina had also come to love and adore the piece when Dahyun played it for her in its full glory for the first time.

There were tears of joy, of love, of unspoken promises of the future as those three words echoed off the walls of the music room in perfect harmony.

Dahyun still can’t believe it, can’t believe that a single person could bring so much color into her life and into her music by simply sitting underneath that lone tree at the start of fall.

Tugging her coat more tightly around herself, Dahyun quickens her pace, a full-blown grin spreading across her face as she nears the park and spots the lone figure sitting on the bench. This time she’s sure it isn’t a ghost, her heart racing for different reasons that are in no way related to fear.

Then, she slows down her steps, keeps them light so as not to alert Mina of her approach.

And then she stops behind the bench. Lifts up her headphones and gently places it over Mina’s ears, which earns her a startled jerk of surprise that has Dahyun chuckling.

“Hey,” Dahyun greets, wrapping her arms around Mina from behind and presses a kiss to her temple.

Without taking off the headphones, Mina hums in contentment and rests the back of her head against Dahyun’s chest. “This one sounds like a lullaby… don’t blame me if I suddenly fall asleep on this bench, Dahyun-ah.”

There’s a smile in her voice that Dahyun hears, and, tucking her chin on top of Mina’s head, Dahyun declares, “Then I’ll carry you all the way back to your dorm, easy peasy.”

Mina laughs at that, and inside Dahyun’s head, she hears music; music even in the way Mina shakes against her and grasps at her hands.

Music in the way Mina’s heart resonates so beautifully against her palm.

“Sit with me?”

Dahyun melts at the soft request, brushes her lips against Mina’s hair before releasing her embrace.

There, they sit together, fingers locked over Dahyun’s knee and Mina’s head falling onto her shoulder, the two of them humming along to the gentle tune that seeps out of the headphones. The calming scent of jasmine and tulips and the last of the falling leaves fill Dahyun’s lungs; the warm weight of having Mina pressed ever so closely against her side fending away the cold and white of the winter that has begun to chase away the blend of yellows and oranges.

The thought makes Dahyun smile and gets her thinking that she should make a comment about Mina being a snow angel once the snow has started to fall.

Maybe she will, if only to see the pretty way her eyes crinkle around the corners and the fond, gummy smile that settles on her lips despite the dumb jokes and cheesy pick-up lines Dahyun throws at her.

The very same eyes and smile that started it all and would continue to go on forever.


End file.
